Mongrel Mania
by KtyouVsWriting
Summary: Gilgamesh's constant failures have begun to grate at him. More than anything, he just wants to succeed at something, anything. What he was not counting on was someone responding to his wish. A strange new world awaits him, one rife with conflicts that are new and old to him. This time though, he will NOT fail. The King of Heroes will accept nothing less than absolute victory.
1. Killing a Mongrel

Chapter 1: Killing a Mongrel

 **Hall of Heroes**

Gilgamesh was not happy one bit, and why not? The Holy Grail, in a final act of desperation, absorbed him in an attempt to gain a vessel, but as the rules of the war dictated, only a mage could be a vessel. Servants could only add mana to the grail. The grail must have become really desperate to try and make him a vessel.

In the end, he'd failed again to secure what he had wanted and calling him upset or even angry would not be capturing the true scope of what he was feeling. It was hard to believe that some mongrel had managed to defeat him; it was even more insulting that it was the lesser pretender that had defeated him. The other one, the one who was far stronger, being beaten by him would have felt less humiliating. He was at least competent, strong, even ruthless, something to be admired. This mongrel who had cut off his arm and left him a bloodied mess, he was a bumbling fool with no concept of anything other than being a 'Hero of Justice' and blindly following his ideals.

Then again, somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt that this wasn't a completely unexpected outcome. He had been done in by a snake before, a lowly creature with barely an ounce of intelligence. Was it really unthinkable to have been beaten by a human and a faker? In hindsight, perhaps it was not. Nevertheless, he was appalled at his own failings. He most certainly had the power to take down the lesser faker, but the mistake of holding back and taunting his foe was his first and last mistake.

Gilgamesh might have died in battle, but his legend would continue to exist. Additionally, if he had lost, then there was no doubt that the Holy Grail had been destroyed. That Emiya boy had made it very clear that there wouldn't be any other way forward. The King of Heroes would shake his head if he had a physical body. The boy was naive, stupid, a complete and utter fool, but he had won the battle. The former king had even conceded victory, and it was the victors who wrote the history books. It might just be a sign that his time was long gone and Mankind would move forward without him.

Still, there were a great many things he wanted to do that he could no longer do. He was a man who had many ambitions and goals, many of them which had not come to fruition. In his current state, he was in no position to be picky about how he got to his goals. If he was willing to sacrifice the vast majority of Mankind the Holy Grail's power, then he could afford to broaden his horizon a little bit, even if it was distasteful.

"Truly, I am astonished at myself." Gilgamesh growled at himself. "Foiled not once, not twice, but three times."

He was the King of Heroes, a name that denoted his superiority above all those that had come before, those that came in his time, and those that would come to be. That was what he should have been, yet here he was, no closer to what he wanted than when he had first become a Heroic Spirit. Yes, his goals did entail him being the absolute ruler of the world, not something that many humans even considered let alone were able to set out to do.

The easiest thing that he could do is just give up. He understood the human desire to give into incompetence and failure. He would be lying if he said that he didn't harbor that very same desire, and he would also be lying if he said that the urge wasn't strong. Could he accept another failure again? Would the next one be the final one for good? Would he be condemned to ultimate failure for all of his existence? If that was the case, would he ever be able to break free from it before insanity took over?

Then something came back to him, something that hadn't occurred to him before.

Shirou Emiya, the lesser Faker. Faker though he might be, there was something to him. His idealism was one that only a select few would ever carry, and it would be an impossible ideal to achieve in the world because only a few would only ever carry the ideals. Almost all people in the world were instinctual at heart, selfish, and capable of many acts of violence. Why bother putting on the face of a 'Hero of Justice?' Everyone called the notion foolish, which only made such a honor to be nothing more than empty.

But the Faker didn't give a damn. He just fought for what he believed until the bitter end, and although his ideals were worth less than nothing, he still fought for them, and he had won the battle.

It was simply who he was. Shirou Emiya was a Hero of Justice, like it or not. It was his identity. The war might mature his viewpoint, but he would never give up that ideal. It was belief, plain and simple, that drove him.

"Belief, is it?" Gilgamesh chuckled in realization. "Is that what it takes to win the battle, to win the war, even when the world is against you?"

Apparently it was so.

"No matter the viewpoint you carry, what matters is who wins in the end." He continued to lecture himself. "The survivors are the heroes who write the final tales in legends."

He laughed a bit more. It had been a while since he had a good laugh. A simple solution for a complicated problem. In hindsight, he should have foreseen his own folly, and now he felt a strong urge within himself.

"It might be foolish of me to make a wish now, but it's not like I have anything lose." Gilgamesh reached a hand out in front of him. "I desire to return to life, to walk a path where my victory is assured fully.

He held his head high, his resolve renewed.

"Let not man, monster, or anything else stand in my way, for I am son of the King of Uruk Lugalbanda and the Goddess Rimat-Ninsun. I am the King of Heroes, one whom all heroes copy and imitate. I am the one who is feared by God and Man. I am the wielder of all the weapons and treasures of the world. Those who know my name shall quiver in fear and kneel before me.

"I am Gilgamesh, and I may be bent, but I will NEVER be broken!"

His declaration complete, he didn't realize that his wish had been heard.

And received.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Gilgamesh found himself taking in a breath of fresh air as his eyes opened. His body felt… normal again, like it was mortal, like he was alive, not a Heroic Spirit, and not merely a physical body being powered by magic.

"What is this?" He rose from his prone position on the ground. "This place… I don't recognize it at all."

Even with all of his knowledge from the Hall of Heroes, there was nothing recognizable that he could even see. In fact, the only thing he was seeing was wildlands for as far as the eye could see, nothing that would otherwise give him a clue as to his own whereabouts. While where he was mattered to him, there was another more pressing matter.

"Why was I brought here?" Gilgamesh considered out loud. "Why am I not a Servant? Why am I… wait… my wish… my desire…"

Although it was barely worth considering in light of the rules of the Holy Grail War, it was the only thing he could think of. It had to have been the Holy Grail who heard his message, his defiance, his millenia-old desires reignited. Either that, or Alaya had released him from the rules and regulations of being a Heroic Spirit. On second thought, both options were borderline ridiculous and impossible, but how else could he explain this?

"It doesn't matter." The King of Heroes decided after a minute, getting up and checking himself over. "I will assess my situation before committing to a course of action."

His armor had returned to him, but a quick check told him that he also retained his casual attire attained from his time on Earth. Although his armor and his own casual wear from his own time suited him well, he admitted that the casual attire from the modern era suited him just as well. In fact, it might do him good to keep it as his default appearance. It didn't matter what he wore as he didn't care for the opinions of mongrels, but he did like variety.

With nowhere set to go, the only thing to be done was to pick a way and hope for the best.

Hope… right…

With his hand shoved in his pockets, the former Heroic Spirit chose to head for what looked to be a clearing. While he could enhance his own abilities and make it there many times faster than walking, it was a drain on his energy, and he wanted to be prepared to fight if the situation demanded it.

 _I'm already acting so cautious._ Gilgamesh clenched his hands in his pockets. _That mongrel really did get to me, didn't he._

His own slightly change in attitude aside, things were going smoothly. He spent the next half an hour walking through the wilderness. The only sign of life were animals that scattered at the sight of him, with not a single human in sight. The sight of familiar animals was a sign that he had to at least be nearby human civilization. Still, it was deciding if he should be optimistic or pessimistic.

Despite the fact that he recognized the wildlife, he also took the time to take in the air and savor it. He couldn't sense a trace of human pollution anywhere. If that reading was correct, then he was in a place where there likely wouldn't be civilization, at least not a large settlement of any kind.

The only time he stopped was to grab himself some food and a drink from the Gates of Babylon, a waste to be sure, but it was easier this way. If it came down to it, he could search for food and water himself in this environment, but better to trust in what he knew wouldn't potentially be harmful to him. However good it felt to be alive, there were drawbacks to be sure. At least his divinity and god blood remained intact.

Gilgamesh had also taken the chance to take a look at himself via a mirror, and he was pleased, yet confused. He looked like a teenage version of himself, except he had all of his treasures and objects and his powers were at their peak. Many mysteries seemed to continuously pile themselves upon him, but he continued to made his way forward.

It wasn't until he came upon a very large clearing that he saw something that interested him even little bit. The forest gave way to what appears to be a field that contained a pathway that was clearly marked with a fence. This was what he was looking for. His pace quickened, but something made him stop.

He was sensing an very overt and potent source of magical power. Based on what he could feel, it reminded him of the season of fall. He also couldn't miss the presence of a human within that very same power.

At the same time he sensed this human presence, three more humans began to come to him as well. Two of the sources were relatively weak, not worth looking at for very long, but the third source, it was violent, like a rabid dog barely clinging to human sanity and intelligence. It was foul to say the least.

His eyes trained on something coming into the distance from one side of the path. It was a girl on horseback. She wore a hood, which could mean a few different things. She might be on the run, or she might be someone easily recognizable, or she could simply disliked showing her face. Still, a simple piece of clothing couldn't do much to hide her face. Brown hair, amber eyes, and somewhat decent features.

Opposite of her was another individual, one with dark skin, mint-green hair, and eyes almost as red as his own. She appeared to have hostile intent towards the girl dressed in autumn colors if her ready stance was anything to go by. What was strange was that the first girl couldn't seem to see the second girl. Moments passed and the browned-haired one disembarked, retrieved an apple from her person, then bent onto one knee and offered it to the ground.

 _An illusion._ Gilgamesh figured out what he was seeing. _One is seeing an illusion and the other is creating the illusion._

Then the battle began. The green-haired girl pulled out two firearms and began shooting in rapid succession. The brown-haired girl responded with a staff and deft deflection with her bare hands, at least that's what it looked like at first. When he saw a barrier flicker, he realized that this was a power, but nothing that he had seen before.

A boy with silver hair and eyes jumped into the fight. He was of the more aggressive type, launching himself into the heat of battle without so much as a care. It soon became apparent that his confidence was due to a set of prosthetic legs, probably a means to enhance his own fighting style.

With a two on one battle, Gilgamesh was content to sit in a nearby tree, conceal himself, and watch from afar. As far as he was concerned, this was entertainment. If there was something worth it for him, he might just intervene.

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long. The lone combatant began to rise into the air and the sky itself darkened as a storm rolled in. The use of magic was now obvious, and very powerful. The King of Heroes, while perched on his branch, watched with slightly more enthusiasm. Now the odds were in favor of the lone maiden as she rained the elements upon her two opponents. The two dead mongrels resisted. It was pointless really, because they wouldn't win in the end.

Then the third presence came into play, and one look at her showed that she was determined to win this battle. Her skills in combat were leaps and bounds superior to that of her compatriots, that much he sensed. She had to be their master or their leader, someone of central authority. They way she carried herself demanded respect.

Gilgamesh was not impressed in any way. He didn't have to demand respect, ask people for it, or even earn it. Merely existing at all was enough for him to become the center of attention.

 _At least in my time that would be the case._ He mulled to himself. _But I doubt these mongrels would know of me._

He had a hunch as to what was going on, and until he had more evidence, then he would hold back; this wasn't his fight in any way. The last thing he needed was to tie up loose ends that he might create by foolishly becoming a part of this.

The battlefield began to shift. With the black-haired woman joining the fight, the tides had turned against the single maiden. She might have raw power and a lot of talent on her side, but her three enemies had more collective skill not to mention cunning. If his predictions were correct, and they always were, then she was going to die, but probably not quickly. Something about this whole thing smelled.

Gilgamesh clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he contemplated the moves. While tracking the fight blow for blow, he began to watch the facial expressions of each combatant.

"The energy in this vicinity is quite immense." He observed the battleground. "Even those without magical know-how will realize that a battle took place here."

If they didn't end this quickly, then witnesses would come into the mix. While it wouldn't be disastrous or even bothersome, it did limit his own choices. Any warrior with even the dullest senses would come snooping around. When that became reality, he would have to back off and retreat.

In that case, he needed to assess the magical power that the maiden was displaying. Reaching out with his own mana, he began to try and get a read on the power. It was only a second that passed by, and what he was able to discern was novel. This power, while not as ancient as himself, was enduring. He could tell that centuries of history rested with it, but looking even further, the origin of the magic went back further. Thousands of years would be the more correct age for this power. This fact alone was enough for him to make a decision; even if he hadn't seen the power himself, anything that could endure for multiple millennia was worthy of taking.

Gilgamesh rose from his perch on the tree, waiting for his opportunity. It would appear that the lone maiden had turned the tables once again, unleashing her powers and scattering her three opponents. With them all down, she grabbed her staff and made her way to the green-haired one. One look and it was clear she had the intent to kill.

 _If she's killing them, then her power must be secretive._ The King of Heroes noted to himself. _That must mean the power is important to someone._

It was too bad that she didn't see the arrow in the back, but it was too late. She was now on the ground and in serious pain. She no longer had the strength to fight back, only to beg for her life as she was held in-place by the henchmen and faced with the leader. The black-haired woman began to form something in her hand. It looked like a parasite. A black substance latched onto the face.

"She's being drained of the power." Gilgamesh knew that it was now or never. "Well, I suppose introductions are in order."

He hopped down from the tree and got onto the path. With that, he began to walk at a casual pace, all the while intentionally making a lot of noise. As he expected, all heads that could turned to face him.

"Well, well well, what have we here?" He wasn't concerned about his safety. "Some thieves trying to steal power that isn't rightfully theirs?"

He opened the Gate of Babylon, then fired.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Cinder narrowly dodged the projectile that was launched at her along with her two minions. Everything had been going according to plan until this fool decided to meddle and with a smug look no less.

The servant of Salem took a moment to recompose herself. She needed to retrieve Amber quickly and drain the power. She had gotten half of it. When she looked up, she saw the new figure holding the prone Fall Maiden in his arms, now with a look of utter victory plastered on his face.

If something like this was to happen, Emerald had been given orders to mask all their faces so that they couldn't be identified.

"I will be taking this now." He was positively glowing in his arrogance. "Power like this belongs in the hands of someone who can wield it properly."

Cinder's response was to use her semblance. She would not be denied her prize, not when it was within her grasp. Wanting to test her new powers, she launched an attack against him. He didn't have his aura unlocked, so his death was a certainty.

The she saw him bring out a shield and place it directly in front of him. She brought up the heat, but to her surprise, there was no effect. She relinquished the flames.

"Really, that's the best you can do with your new power?" He laughed at her. "I've faced mongrels who could do so much more with much less."

He dared to call her a mongrel?!

"Kill him!" Cinder ordered Mercury and Emerald. "Now!"

"Do not even bother." He threatened them. "If one of you so much as moves in the wrong direction, then you will die."

Cinder couldn't deny that she was in a really bad spot. Her new opponent was somehow summoning weapons from portals. She couldn't count them all, but she knew there was no way that she could dodge them all.

"Do you realize what a fool you are?" Cinder decided to see where conversation would go. "That power can only be wielded by a woman."

"Of course I know that, you mongrel." He was completely unphased. "But that will not stop me from doing this."

With a casual attitude, he raised his arm and plunged his hand straight into his hostage's chest. He then deftly ripped out the heart, dropping the girl from his arms, a bloody pool beginning to form at his feet. He then crushed the heart within his hands. This should have been the victory. The rest of the Fall Maiden's powers should have gone to her.

To her horror, she watched the other half as it instantly transferred into the man, and then it went dormant. Was the power extinguished? No, she could sense it still, but… it was like it was sleeping.

Maybe the power was not able to be used when in his possession, but he had it and she didn't.

"The power continues to deny me." His face dropped its previous smile with a light scowl. "No matter, I have what I came for."

With a snap of his fingers, he unleashed a torrent of death upon them. The three of them were barely able to dodge. His previous threat had to have been fake. He hadn't intended to kill them all along, but to force them into a position of his choosing.

Cinder cleared away the smoke, but by that time, he was gone.

"No." She clenched her hands. "NO!"

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

After that brief bout, Gilgamesh decided that it was time to do some searching around this world. Before her death, the girl known as Amber had provided him with all the information that he needed to know. A brief glimpse of her mind while her defenses were down and he obtained vital details.

This was Remnant, a world with both Humans and another species called Faunus. The Faunus were essentially Humans with physical traits resembling that of animals and creatures. This tie to animals also gave the Faunus sensory abilities that Humans were not capable of having. In many ways, they were superior to Humans, yet their numbers were considerably lower than Humans and they were discriminated against. In that sense, if the Faunus were unable to rise up against those who were inferior to them, they were weak themselves.

Humans and Faunus both fought against the Creatures of Grimm, ancient and unknown beasts who wanted nothing more than the destruction of Mankind and the Faunus. Well, ancient and unknown to most of the world. In reality, they had a master known only as Salem, and this being had backers at her beck and call. It wasn't really clear what she intended, but Humans and Faunus clearly weren't part of that equation.

To fight the Grimm, there were warriors called huntsmen and huntresses. They all used aura, the manifestation of the soul, as well as the power to use a unique semblance, a special power tied to a person's character and life experiences. Additionally, this world relied upon the trade and use of dust, a mineral unique to this world. It was dust that made this world go round. It was a cornerstone to all advanced technologies.

All of this, ultimately, was logged as secondary information. What really got his attention was the wielders of what he now knew as the power of the Seasons Maidens. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. All of them were blessed with the powers of the seasons, but that power was also the key to opening the gates to the greatest treasures in this world.

There were four relics that Mankind had been gifted with by the Gods of this world. They were creation, knowledge, destruction, and choice. Winter could access creation, spring knowledge, summer destruction, and fall choice. Each of the relics were located at the huntsman academies spread across the four continents.

"The power to remake this world as I see fit." Gilgamesh, maybe in another lifetime, would have jumped immediately at the chance to create a new world. "Would I even wish to do that? So far, these mortals have proven to be interesting sport."

If he even did get the urge to make a new world, then he would go to Beacon Academy and retrieve the relic. For now, it was his time to explore the world. He had time, and what better way to kill that time than to go exploring, see what else was entertaining.

"The Kingdom of Vale is the closest major civilization." The King of Heroes went through his facts. "There might be something worth seeing there."

Whatever reservations he had about using his powers now went out the window. There were numerous villages and settlements between himself and Vale. The less people that saw him, the better, and massacres, while nothing uncommon in the territory outside the kingdoms, were loose ends not worth being saddled with. One dead village was one matter, but a string of dead villages, and in a predictable pattern, was another matter.

Based on what he knew, most people in the world didn't have aura or or even magic. Those were reserved for warriors, and even though the proportion of warriors on Remnant compared to on Earth were far more, still the vast majority of Mankind and the Faunus did not have either aura or magic. That could work to his advantage either way.

And speaking of aura, he considered getting himself some aura. All one needed was a soul in order to generate aura. Since the Creatures of Grimm lacked a soul so to speak, they were incapable of generating aura. There were two known ways to unlock the power. The first and most common way was for someone else with aura to unlock aura. This was usually reserved for those that trusted one another enough. The lesser-known way was for aura to be unlocked via intense emotional moments.

Those were the ways that Amber knew, but Gilgamesh wouldn't bother with either way. The first one was out of the question seeing as he didn't trust anyone in this world, and his trust wasn't given out lightly. The second option was even less likely to happen as he had spent most of his emotions in the Fifth Holy Grail War.

There had to be another way. Perhaps he could force his aura to unlock itself. There was a special chant that went with unlocking aura, but since that applicable only to when there were two participants, he wasn't sure it would work.

"There's no rush." He reminded himself. "My magic alone can pose as my aura for now, but I will need to discern the best possible method to unlocking my aura."

Perhaps he could trick someone to grant him aura under the pretense of it being necessary for a greater goal. Killing heroes wasn't the only thing that he was good at. He hadn't been the ruler of Uruk for nothing. A sharp mind combined with a silver tongue and a way with swaying others to his side was something he was still very capable of.

Gilgamesh had been walking on the path for some time, yet he couldn't quite tell for how long. His thoughts had interrupted his concentration in the real world. It was only the smell of something burning and searing that caught his attention.

Looking up, his eyes took in the sight. Someone had come through this village and burned it down. Buildings and structures were either destroyed or ransacked. This looked to be the work of bandits and lowlife scum, no doubt preying upon the weak so as to take what they could not make or produce themselves. Yes, the strong did overpower the weak, but if the people of this town couldn't properly defend themselves to begin with, then it was merely the weak overpowering the weaker.

Then something came at him. It was Beowolf, and if he were a normal person, he might run in fear. The only thing he did was pause in his steps and use one of his treasures to spear the creature clean through its mouth and the blade came clean out the other side.

"A primitive beast to be sure." He observed the dissolving creature. "Yet it has taught hardiness in the people of this world." He looked around. "Well, almost everyone."

Still, these unnatural things weren't that much interest to him. If he desired it so, he could raze this entire village himself in the blink of an eye and not even break a sweat doing so. The Grimm might be numerous in number, but they lacked true intelligence. Even the so-called powerful ones that had existed for hundreds of years and maybe even longer were only using intelligence as a means to achieve a primitive goal. There was little to be found in the Grimm, so the idea of controlling them himself wasn't appealing. Additionally, he liked the mongrels and dogs that were Mankind and the Faunus better than he did the Grimm, although they were still just mongrels and dogs.

Gilgamesh heard the sound of rubble tumbling down. His head turned and from a pile of destroyed building material, he saw something sticking out of the rubble, something was distinctly not the shape of rubble, but rather the shape of a hand, and a very small one at that, so it was a person. His curiosity getting the better of him, the demigod made his way over, careful so that he didn't dirty himself. Cleaning himself would be expend energy than he cared to use.

When he appeared only a meter before the person, he peered down. It was a child, a Faunus girl at that based on the very distinct lion ears protruding from her head. Her bright green hair went down to her waist and he could tell she was a girl due to feminine features that men could not possibly have.

It was all of these features that made him stand still and freeze in place, and only one word came from his mouth.

"Enkidu?"

* * *

 **I perused a bit through the Fate/Stay Night and RWBY crossover, and the one thing that really stuck out to me was a lack of Gilgamesh. Most of the stories revolves around Shirou, and while I love Shirou, I love Gilgamesh just as much. He can kick major ass and if you really look into his character, he's not a completely heartless person. I will say that he's no good guy, not by a long shot, but he's not without one or two sympathetic characteristics.**

 **This story is my response to a lack of Gilgamesh, and let me say this right off the bat. Since this is based upon the Unlimited Blade Works route, then you know that there will be no holding back. Gilgamesh is going to do whatever he wants and whatever he pleases because he can and will.**

 **So what do you guys think? Did I royally mess up RWBY forever? Well, it's Gilgamesh, and he has a way of throwing a wrench into people's lives, so there you go. In all seriousness, please leave feedback.**

 **A final note: because I am a huge fan of RWBY and Fate/Stay Night, I want to do justice for this story. To that end, I would like to have the help of a beta-reader, primarily for ideas and concepts and overall story-telling purposes. If you think you can help me, you can include a shoutout in a review or PM, whichever is most convenient for you.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter.**

 _ **"If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door."**_

 **Milton Berle**

 **Pat reon . com (slash) Ktyou**


	2. Enkidu 2-0

Chapter 2: Enkidu 2.0

 **Somewhere in Saunus**

Gilgamesh's hands went limp, his whole body barely able to keep himself from falling over. Few things could catch him off guard and fewer things could truly shock him. He could count the number of times he had been in a state like the current one on two hands, and that one hand accounted for virtually his entire existence.

Enkidu was his one and only true friend. It might not have been a friend in the traditional sense, but it was his only equal. Enkidu was simply unrivaled and it was the only person that the King of Heroes considered to be his equal. No other had come even close to being his equal since.

Of course he knew that this little Faunus girl was not Enkidu, but she looked so close to it. Perhaps one day, she would grow up and mature into a face with only a few features to match his only friend, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that the perfect image of Enkidu was lying in front of him. He had to preserve that image, whatever it took. To hell with the fact that what he was thinking and doing didn't make any sense. If he wanted things to be a certain way, they would damn well be his way.

"Are you alive?" Gilgamesh let a rare caring tone inside his words, thought it sounded alien coming from his mouth, even for him.

"..." The little girl looked scared and hurt.

"My name is Gilgamesh." The demigod tried to shift the girl into a comfortable position. "I will save you."

"...why does a Human want to help me?" The girl sounded empty. "Why do you care?"

"Because I said so." Gilgamesh forced her to face him, his words deadly serious in tone. "I am the King of Heroes, and I have decided that your life is extremely valuable."

The girl looked barely alive, physically and mentally. She was aware of his question, even answering him as best of her knowledge, but that was just it. There was little more going on than a mechanical answer, like a machine responding to a command given by its operator or user. For anyone else, this wouldn't have mattered nearly as much. He wasn't deluding himself one bit; if this girl looked like anyone else, he would have soundly disregarded her and left her to fend for herself.

This time though, it mattered. Anything that held a connection to Enkidu, even if by pure chance, was worth preserving.

"Can you get up?" He demanded of her. "Are you capable of standing?"

"I…" She looked dead.

"Never mind, then." Gilgamesh grumbled, picking the girl up in his arms. "Hang on tight, and NO complaining."

Using a combination of his own physical power and his magic, he began to take off at speeds impossible for any Human or Faunus to achieve. He probably could even outrun someone with a speed semblance. Although he made considerable headway in getting far away from the burning village, he had no need to. Well, until he'd found this girl, he hadn't needed to.

A minute later, he scanned his surroundings. Nobody had followed them, and there was no one around for now. With the coast clear, the King of Heroes gently set the girl down. She appeared to be barely clinging to life. It was a miracle that she was alive let alone able to utter a single word. Her willpower must be above average.

"Nevertheless, she's damaged." Gilgamesh knew from a glance. "I must heal her injuries first."

He placed a hand to her forehead, rendering her completely unconscious. Once that was done, he began to use his mana to heal her. It was a simple process really. Although not specialized as a healer, he did have the means to become one. Among his many treasures, knowledge of healing was very abundant. He simply never had a use for said knowledge until now.

The demigod finished healing the girl, then set her down on a futon that he summoned. He would give her a few hours of rest before they set out. It was then that he realized what he was doing.

"You are a sentimental fool, Gilgamesh." He admonished himself harshly. "Enkidu is dead and will never return. This… girl… is not my friend, and she never will be."

He almost called the child a mongrel, but he couldn't bring himself to insult her, even though she was a mongrel, even if an innocent and ignorant one. Her resemblance to his one and only friend prevented him from saying the insult. If he did, he would be insulting the memory of Enkidu, and he would rather watch the world burn than sully the memories of his only equal. Call it petty nonsense or childish thinking, it didn't matter.

"What am I doing?" Gilgamesh sat on a nearby rock and placed his head in his hands. "I have little experience in raising children."

He did remember his own son, Ur-Nungal, and quite frankly, the way he raised him was far from a caring and loving parent. Like any ruler, he trained his successor to be what Uruk needed: a strong and intelligent ruler. Aside from the blood tie and the official relationship, there was little that bound them in life, so even though he had been a father in the past, it wasn't enough to prepare him for this.

"No, silence your doubts." The demigod shook his head and stood up. "You are not a coward, and you do not back down from difficult tasks."

The sound of something growling made him shift his head to the little girl. He didn't know her name, but he did know that she appeared to lack food of any kind. Judging by the timeframe of the attack, it was probably dinner time and she was probably… unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the right time.

"I should get a fire going." Gilgamesh said to himself. "It won't do me much good if she dies."

With a sigh, he began to gather all the materials necessary to build a makeshift place to stay for the night, and to make sure that there were no witnesses, he concealed them within a space that only they would be able to perceive in any way.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

She opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a light to her side. Judging by the snapping and crackling, it looked like she was near a fire. The heat was close by, but so close that she was burning up.

She lifted lifted an arm, testing her own reflexes. She felt fine, which didn't make sense considering that she distinctly remembered being injured quite badly. How had her injuries managed to to be healed without her knowing it?

"You're awake now." A man's voice echoed. "I was beginning to wonder if you were permanently damaged… or dead."

The girl raised her head. Although it was nighttime, the fire provided enough illumination for her to see what she guessed to be her savior. He was hunched over, his hands clasped together in front of him. He had hair that was gold, the brightest gold she had ever seen, and the fire only made his hair all the more stunning. His eyes too were intense, a shade of blood-red, and they were looking at her right now. The face she didn't recognize, but he looked strong, he looked powerful. He didn't look like a nobody.

"Well, are you going to say something, girl?" He asked her with a bit of bite. "It's impolite to address your savior with silence."

"Why did you save me?" She asked the first question. "Nobody's ever done anything nice for me before."

"Like I said previously, you mean something to me." He answered her as if the answer was obvious. "Do the details really matter? You are alive and well."

She still had questions, but who was she to ask more questions from someone who clearly went out of his way to help her when no one else in her life had ever done anything nice for her? She was a Faunus, and the treatment she receive, it just was how things were. Her kind wasn't meant to stand on the same footing as Mankind. That was the life she had known ever since she could remember.

"What is your name, girl?" Gilgamesh moved the conversation forward. "I have given you my name. Now give me yours."

It started out as a question, but then became something of a requirement. While she didn't sense a threat or any underlying malicious intent, she felt that she had to answer him. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter.

"My name is… Lily." For a moment, she struggled to recall even her first name.

"Just Lily?" The man looked unsatisfied. "No family name?"

"I don't have a family." Lily replied, stating her words as if they were simply common knowledge. "So I don't have a last name."

"What happened to your family?" Gilgamesh demanded another question.

"I don't know." Lily looked into the fire and lowered her voice to a murmur. "They might be dead, or maybe they didn't love me. I know that I'm by myself, and nobody likes me."

"I find that hard to believe. You were dressed and clothed as if properly cared for." He made it a point to gaze at her to make sure of his words. "Unless what you wear does not truly belong to you."

"I stole it." She answered simply, seeing no point in lying. "I wanted to look nice for once."

"I see." He frowned at her words, seemingly not phased. "Be thankful that I also mended your clothing. I cannot have you wearing rags in my presence."

The night all around them was abuzz with sounds, but none that broke the tranquil and serene atmosphere. The controlled fire, the sound of crickets, the rustling of wind every so often, all of it compounded into a night of simple peace. While days like these weren't uncommon for the green-haired girl, this was the first time that she remembered being able to share the moment with another individual.

"Your past doesn't matter to me in the least." Gilgamesh voiced his opinion. "I have decided that your life will continue on, so I will be your guardian."

"Huh?" Lily was confused. "Like a dad?"

"Not a father." Gilgamesh looked at her annoyed. "That is not the right way to frame this. No, I will be more of a big brother to you."

"Big… brother?" The idea had never occurred to her.

"I saved your life. Therefore, I will give your life meaning where you couldn't." He proclaimed, standing up in the process. "Follow my lead, do as I say, and you will be a person worthy of the life I have granted you."

"But-" She began.

"I don't care that you're a Faunus, or that you're a street rat. Such things don't concern me. What concerns me is your lack of real ambition, your lack of goals."

Instinct told her not to trust in the words of a stranger. She had been through this a few times before, and the few times that she had been lent a hand, it had ultimately done something to swindle her or hurt her. The rule of thumb was not to trust anyone and simply take what she needed to survive.

At the same time, she couldn't deny that families and friends looked nice to have. It seemed like everyone else had someone if they were ever in a pinch, but not her. She only had herself, and no one else. Even among those that didn't have a family, she was an outcast. She was a Faunus, so the Human kids treated her differently. If not outright hostility or caution, then they were… distant from her.

"I don't get it." Lily shifted her head to get more comfortable.

"You will, with time." Gilgamesh replied as if she should know what his words meant. "For now, eat this."

He handed her a bowl with a soup inside it. The smell was quite enticing on its own, but the look too was quite appealing. Deciding that she was hungry enough to eat, she took the bowl rather quickly and began to wolf down the food.

"Eat slowly." He grilled. "One that does not savor what they are given is not worthy of what they are given, especially considering that I made this."

She didn't really understand too much of his fancy languages or whatever he was speaking, so she continued to eat to her heart's content. It had been a long time since she had had a proper meal.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Gilgamesh watched the girl as she had fallen into another deep slumber, this time because she wanted to sleep. She had no family, no one to rely on. She was wary of him, but because she was a child, and judging from her behavior, she was very narrow-minded in the ways of the world. She was impressionable, so he had plenty of time to mold her into the image that he saw fit, and he would gladly do so.

"She will be strong." The King of Heroes said. "She will be intelligent. She will be willful. She will be by my side as my equal or my superior, nothing less."

Just as Enkidu was his only equal, he would make this girl into his equal. If she was to be worthy enough to remain within his care, she would need to prove that she could do the things he could. It didn't matter that she was a child, and it didn't matter that the resemblance between her and Enkidu was uncanny. Even children in Uruk had to prove their own worth from a young age, lest they get ostracized and probably disowned from their own family if not outright killed. This was to be no exception and he wouldn't budge on this point.

"And speaking of Uruk," Gilgamesh pondered softly, "I will need to establish a cover story for myself if asked."

Passing himself off as a person from one of the many settlements scattered around Remnant would be child's play. Many of these villages were not on any maps, or so far as Amber's knowledge told him, and since villages and settlements were often attacked, and sometimes destroyed by raiders and Grimm, there would be little in the ways of contradictions. Besides, if he said that his own hometown was destroyed, he wouldn't be lying. Uruk was long gone, not destroyed by an enemy, just by time, one of the most powerful forces in all of the universe.

"I will also need a family name." He thought about this for a few moments. "I suppose I could take on my kingdom's name as a means to keep the spirit alive."

Gilgamesh Uruk. He tested the tongue on his name. It would do, although he felt strangely disappointed in it. It lacked any real creativity, and it didn't follow the rules of color-naming that this world seemed to dead-set on following. It was unusual to think that a war would sprout up all for the sake of expression or the lack thereof depending upon the perspective, and all of this was in this world's recent history.

"The Great War." Gilgamesh looked through Amber's memories. "A war of global scale to decide of freedom and expression were greater than order and suppression."

Even if the reasoning for the war was taken away, it was amazing to think that the mongrels and dogs of this world even fought a war to begin with, especially considering the Grimm closing in. What genius thought it was a good up to bring all negative emotions to an all-time high? Either the people of this world were incredibly short-sighted, stupid, or they were so petty as to let their personal feelings get in the way so much. There wasn't a point to focusing on this conflict. It was eighty years in the past. It was simply a lesson to learn from, and an obvious one to the demigod.

"Tsk." The King of Heroes gritted his teeth lightly. "It seems that no matter where I go, Mankind is always faced with a problem. First, it was overpopulation of mongrels with no purpose. Now, mongrels and dogs warring at the wrong time."

War and conflict always had a purpose. It was the most basic and important of primal human instinct. Mastery of this art meant that the chances of surviving and thriving were drastically increased. Perhaps if not happening on this planet, he would say that the war being fought was one that was destined to happen.

Aside from reviewing history, there was also another matter that he had to consider. The Fall Maiden, as he had predicted, was acting on behalf of her true master, Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy located in the Kingdom of Vale. Opposing the man was Salem, a mysterious witch that controlled the Grimm.

Gilgamesh wanted to know more about these two individuals. In his eyes, they were the key players in a dangerous game of chess. Both of them were gathering pieces for a war. While Ozpin had huntsmen and huntresses on his side, Salem had the Grimm and numerous rogue elements as well. His knowledge obtained from the Fall Maiden didn't allow him to know names or faces, but the Grimm weren't going to be enough to conquer this world. Even more important than the pieces on both sides were their true objectives of the leaders. While he had some theories on what they wanted, there were enough elements, known and unknown that he could not simply theorize and hypothesize for days on end.

In the end, he chose not to think about it too much. For now, he just had to think about his own future here as well as the future of the girl he had taken in. He rose from his seated position, stretching out his body to get slight soreness out of his systems. Then with silent footsteps, he approached the slumbering girl, kneeling down next to her to get a close look at her. He neither smiled nor frowned. This was Enkidu, yet it was not.

"You are Lily Uruk from now on." Gilgamesh whispered to her, even known she could not hear him. "Your life as a normal Faunus is now over. In the presence of Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, you will transcend this world's limitations and become one worthy to represent myself and my old kingdom."

While he had great expectations for her, he could not help but feel a bit hypocritical. All people should come to form their own identities through life experiences, yet he would choose to shape her for no reason other than because she looked like Enkidu. If he was true to himself, he would have left her to her fate.

Gilgamesh did not want to contend with himself. When he was selfish, no amount of logic would be able to move him.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Both Gilgamesh and Lily had come to an understanding. He had strange powers unlike that of huntsmen and huntresses. She had a healthy dosage of fear for her newfound guardian, or big brother now as he insisted she call him. It was to be expected given that she was still wary, albeit hopeful that this would turn out differently than the previous times she had turned to others for help.

Besides her own development, the demigod considered himself as well. In hindsight, he should have foreseen it. Nobody save for a handful of individuals could fight against him and have a chance at defeating him. He was fortunate enough that those handful who did have a chance never finished him off. He had promised himself to never be caught off guard like that again. It would begin with himself.

"When will we start training?" Lily asked the question, though he expected it.

"When I deem you ready." Gilgamesh responded to her offhandedly. "Because you are not."

To prove his point, he pulled a simple dagger from the Gate of Babylon and offered it to her. She reached for it, but then dropped it without warning, no doubt not expecting the weapon to be as heavy as it was. She tried again to lift it, and when she found that one hand wouldn't do the trick, she used both hands. Even then, she was barely able to keep the blade in front of her and keep it steady.

"This is why you are not ready." The King of Heroes sighed while shaking his head. "We will have to physically condition you so that you can reach your prime state."

"What does that mean?" The girl asked.

"...it means you need to get stronger." Apparently, children weren't well-versed in more complex wording. "A lot stronger."

"Oh…" Lily thought about this for a moment, then smiled. "Okay then!"

"That was quick." Gilgamesh muttered to himself. "I expected a fight."

The only reason that the two of them hadn't gotten to Vale faster was primarily that there was no real hurry to do so. Although Gilgamesh wasn't one to prefer tranquility and solitude, he didn't mind it right now. It was a good time to formulate a long-term plan as well as consider his position in this world. Aside from one loose end, he was in the clear. Nobody wanted to kill him, nobody knew who he was, and nobody cared. He was free to create his own legacy on this world at his own pace.

"I'm hungry." Lily spoke out of the blue with her request. "Can we eat?"

"You will eat when it is lunchtime." Gilgamesh wasn't about to spoil this girl. "Not a minute sooner."

"Please?" She queried once again.

"No." He remained firm.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do anything."

"Then you will hunt for food yourself. Otherwise, you will eat when I say you will eat. That is FINAL, you little brat."

With a pout that he was immune to, they resumed walking. He knew that she had nothing else to get back at him with. She was a thief, not a hunter, so there was no conceivable way that she would be able to hunt for food, not without his help at any rate. Thankfully, her attitude suggested that she wasn't offended by his words, which was fortunate. A hateful Enkidu look-alike did not sit well with him.

"Why don't I show you the power you will wield." He was getting ahead of himself, showing her promised power that she hadn't earned yet. "Watch carefully."

They both stopped walking, with the King of Heroes kneeling down, and holding one hand out. The little girl watched intently as it began to glow with half the power of the Fall Maiden.

"Whoa!" She looked in awe. "What's that."

"The power of Fall." He grinned at her enthusiasm. "And if you do well, it will be all yours."

He wasn't lying when he said that she would have to earn the power, but what he did not feel compelled to tell her in this moment was that getting the power from him was only half the battle. He only had half the power, and as a final test, she would have to kill the woman who had the other half.

And she would do this on her own.

"Like the Fall Maiden?" Lily tilted her head in perplexment.

"Exactly." Gilgamesh would educate her properly. "And you'll have power like me."

"Like you?" The thought seemed to get her blood pumping. "Cool!"

"But you need to earn it." He extinguished the light from his hands.

"That'll take a long time!"

"Stop complaining, brat!"

If this is what he could continue to expect from bringing along this kid, then he considered that he had made another error in judgement. Perhaps there was a reason why children why children were never at the forefront of his mind during when he was alive. This had to be the reason. What was he thinking?

It was time to take a more serious measure to get his point across. He reached into the Gate of Babylon and pulled a standard sword out.

"You do realize that I could kill you with a single thought." Gilgamesh decided to test a threat with a wide swing of the sword. "A single thought, and your like would be over before you knew what hit you."

"No, please don't!" She got down on her knees and began to beg. "I want to be powerful like you!"

That reaction came a little too suddenly, and it made him quirk his eyebrow as he observed the kneeling child. She did value her life, enough to get down and beg for mercy. If she were much older, he would have spit on her, mocked her, ridiculed her, and then killed her for daring to be pushy with him. Still, even if she weren't an Enkidu look-alike, he still wouldn't kill her. Killing a child, by itself, didn't do anything for him.

"Stop kneeling!" He growled at her. "Get up! NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" She jumped up on command. "What should I do?"

Good, he had instilled fear into her. He returned the blade to the gate.

"Shut up and walk."

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

For everyday that Lily endured walking, the next day would be spent using magic to accelerate their travel speed. The continent of Sanus was the largest continent on this world as well as the one with the most landscapes. To the west, the Kingdom of Vacuo resided, which resembled Uruk more than Vale did, but getting there would have effectively tripled their journey length at the very least. They would need to find a more efficient method of travel, one that didn't involved constant use of his magic. Powerful though he might be, it just felt like a waste to use magic in such a trivial manner.

That being said, he did have one means of travel that would make good time. Among his many treasures, he had vehicles for travel, but like his own magic, if one was sensitive enough, one could detect its presence, and admittedly, an aircraft gave off more energy than enhanced physicality. Plus, he had to stick to disciplining Lily.

The entrance to Vale was easy to bypass. All he had to do was make them both invisible and slip by the patrol while they were inspecting someone else. To ensure that no sensors of technological means would be used, the demigod masked their physical presences as well. They passed through without incident.

"Alright, runt, I have a task for you." Gilgamesh just got a great idea. "We need someone's scroll. Steal one."

"How do I do that?" Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't question my orders." He gave her a look. "Do what I say."

"Why do I have to do this?" Lily asked yet another question.

"Because I said so." Gilgamesh exasperated, glaring at her. "Now GO!"

With reluctant steps, she took off on her own, and he watched her until she was out of sight. He wasn't worried about her getting lost or not being able to find him once she had completed her task. Apparently, her Faunus senses were very sharp, especially her sense of smell. He gave off a very strong and unique signature, or so she had told him, which was more or less what he expected.

His eyes wandered all around, taking in the people and the place. This place was drab and mundane. He wasn't sure what made this place so strong. It was one of the four kingdoms in the world, yet he wouldn't even classify it as such. It didn't present an image of grandiose or splendor or anything spectacular. If he were to feel anything, it would be utter disappointment.

His gaze shifted to see the tower of Beacon Academy, one of the few intriguing sites in the city. Ozpin had to be within that tower. According to Amber's knowledge, the man was known to frequent the tower for much of his time when he wasn't busy attending to matters of the school or other matters of importance.

Gilgamesh, receiving yet another idea, leaped up, climbing up a building, then jumping to the next highest building. His fluid and precise movements brought him to a fairly high point, on top of an apartment complex, not the tallest building in the city, but it had enough elevation for what he was about to do.

He reached into the Gate of Babylon and retrieved a pen, paper, and surface to write on. He took only a brief second to think about what he wanted to write. The whole time, his face broke into a mad grin. Once he had finished writing, he read his own message, which served to only to widen his grin. Feeling satisfied, he grabbed a bow and arrow. Attaching the message to the arrow, he took perfect aim, then released. As it was an enhanced bow, it would travel the distance he wished.

"Now I wait to see what sort of fire I have lit." Gilgamesh laughed lightly.

Lily was no doubt almost done with the task assigned to her, so the King of Heroes stored his belongings as he descended. With the same grace and elegance he had going up, he flew down and landed without so much as a whisper under his feet.

"Now where is she?" The demigod began to scan the streets. "I can sense that she's nearby."

Looking from left to right, he let out a loud sigh as he casually strolled along, looking like any other young man. It was like walking through Fuyuki City; nobody recognized him, although he was occasionally be observed. Many secretly admired his stunning looks and chiselled body, something he was used to. Another time and he might just indulge in this feeling more.

"Big brother!" Lily's shrill voice. "I did it!"

Gilgamesh saw the little girl rush up to him, holding out a scroll in his hand. A few people looked at them weirdly, but otherwise dismissed it.

"Who did you take this from?"

"I don't know. It was guy in a white suit with a hat and a cane. I think his hair was orange or red."

He plucked the device from her hands, to which she responded with a small whine. He powered on the device, surprised that no password was required, and began to scroll through the contents of the device.

"Murders, thefts, arson, bribery, guard duty, dust procurement." Gilgamesh could only nod his head. "And lien… a whole lot of lien."

Whoever Lily had stolen this from had been doing some real scummy work, but then again, someone had to do it. This was probably more than most people could make in their lifetime.

He also couldn't complain about the money they had now.

"You have passed the test, little cat." He decided to indulge in her.

"So… can I keep it?" She ventured timidly. "Since I, you know, got it?"

"Yes, you did retrieve this." He tossed it back to her. "Take it. If I need it, I will take it."

"Yay!" She began to bounce around. "I get a scroll!"

Gilgamesh chose not to encourage nor discourage her current emotional state. She might be an annoying little brat, but she had proven to be more than meets the eye. He would have to see what other sorts of talents and skills she had.

She couldn't hide that she also had stolen lien, but he wasn't going to tell her that he knew that.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, was sipping on his coffee while doing some evening paperwork. As of late, he was beginning to prepare for the next year. There were many things to do, even months before the start of the school year. Beacon had seen its seniors graduate and sent out into the world. Now it was time to introduce a new generation of heroes into the fold.

Then he heard something. Had something hit the glass of the tower? That couldn't be merely coincidental. His eyes redirected to the window to his left. Sticking halfway outside was an arrow, and his eyes also spotted what looked to be a piece of paper or some parchment along its length.

Curious but also suspicious, he got up from his chair, retrieved his cane, and strode to the window. He unwrapped the paper from the envelope and read the note.

 _I killed the Fall Maiden. She was not worthy of its power._

The man didn't show any visible emotions, but now he was on edge. This couldn't be a joke of any kind. This message indicated a tone of finality and certainty to it, which made it highly unlikely that this was a prank. Few people know about the Maidens existing. Fewer still knew where to find them.

Ozpin's scroll buzzed to life on his desk. With reluctance, he quickly opened the message application to see that it was Qrow sending a message, and just like the message from the arrow, the message from Qrow told a similar story.

 _Amber is dead. Her heart was ripped from her chest. I don't know who's responsible._

The headmaster clenched his fist.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

"Where the hell did my scroll go?!"

Up until a few moments ago, Roman Torchwick was having a perfectly good evening. He was just resting up for the night, getting a few rounds, not enough to get him drunk, but enough to get a good feeling. He thought he might also stop to let off some steam somewhere. It had been a while.

Then he felt for his scroll and found it to be missing. That got his mind rolling; he didn't misplace anything at all, he didn't drop things, and her certainly didn't forget things. That left only one option: someone had swindled him, and it had to be someone with skill, because he was THE master thief. He first checked his surroundings. As far as he could tell, nobody looked suspicious.

With his already-agitated state, the few people that were about stayed clear of him. Holding his cigarette tightly, he swiftly traced his surroundings, yet not finding anyone that was suspicious in any way.

He turned on another sidestreet, and he caught sight of a girl, a Faunus girl. Normally, Faunus concealed their features, even in Vale despite it being one of the more tolerant of the four kingdoms. Frankly, he didn't really care one way or the other, but what caught his attention was how deftly she swindled a man of his own wallet. She then did the same to a passing woman, and she seemed to do it all with an expert hand. Her victims didn't even notice that she had taken someone from them.

She was a likely suspect.

But before he could catch up to her, she was already gone. She had disappeared around a corner and vanished like dust in the wind.

"Well... fuck."

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure that Gilgamesh, in some way, gets a kick out of rubbing salt into the wounds of his enemies or people that he's wronged. I guess that's his arrogance talking. Being able to disrespect Ozpin is just his way of putting himself out there. He didn't put his name so nobody really knows who is, but killing a maiden isn't exactly easy, at least for people who aren't Gilgamesh.**

 **And now I have given Enkidu 2.0 a name: Lily. I needed a name that was close to the color green, and that's what I came up with. As for her backstory, I don't find it hard to believe that when pressed for survival, thieves will usually learn the tricks for survival at a better pace than those who have it easier.**

 **Oh, by the way, as I write this story, I am writing with the english dubs of the Fate/Stay Night anime series. Grant George voiced Gilgamesh in the Fate Route and David Vincent voiced Gilgamesh in Unlimited Blade Works. To my ears, Grant George does a good job of sounding like a real asshole while David Vincent is better at the high and mighty attitude that evokes a sense of superiority over everyone else.**

 **So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? I do so appreciate the feedback that I've been given for the first chapter. It would appear that there are more Gilgamesh fanboys than I thought.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 _ **"Honest disagreement is often a good sign of progress."**_

 **Mahatma Gandhi**

 **pa treon . com (/) ktyou**


	3. The King of Seduction

Chapter 3: The King of Seduction

 **Kingdom of Vale**

As promised, Gilgamesh allowed Lily to keep her stolen scroll along with all of its resources and whatnot while he secured his own funding. While the idea of reducing himself to a mere pickpocket was demeaning to his own pride, he still needed funds in order to operate with some level of anonymity. While walking with his newest charge, he swiped the scroll and the lien of some drunk buffoon. It felt more deserving to take from someone who was practically begging for something bad to happen to them. Once that was done, he set about to configure the device to work for him only, and then used the lien to obtain more funds.

All of that had been a few days ago.

Now, Gilgamesh was lazily lounging around on a rather expensive-looking sofa as he contemplated his next move while Lily sat on a chair that was just as luxurious as the sofa he laid on. The penthouse they were now residing in was a reflection of the expectations of living standards for the King of Heroes. It wasn't anything like his old palace in Uruk, but it was satisfactory enough. He could do with more space, but building an expensive residential palace would blow his cover instantly; it was easier to take what was readily available. It was just a matter of making an offer that the owner couldn't refuse. A large sum of lien was paid, but the demigod had no intention of letting that money go to waste. Everything that he paid would come back him within a month's time.

Gilgamesh, with his hands behind his head, and cushioned by a comfortable pillow, was swimming in his thoughts. This morning, it had occurred to him that the use of Sha Naqba Imuru would make life much easier for him, and yet the idea of using the noble phantasm did not sit well with him. Yes, it would essentially guarantee him a path to victory in whatever he chose to do. It was his pride that kept him from using it to its fullest power. It was one thing to use all of his noble phantasms suited for combat, but it was another to use a source that would make life far less interesting. Furthermore, Sha Naqba Imuru was meant to work on Earth, and this was Remnant. Despite similarities that both Earth and Remnant shared, it would not be able to tell him all the intricacies and details of this world, or at least that's what he believed.

The sound of an electronic noise coming from Lily made the demigod turn his head towards the little girl. He was allowing her a day of fun simply for the fact that he saw no harm in it. Training her to be his equal meant that she too could partake in the luxuries and riches that he had in his life. It only made sense, and he had a feeling that her new standing in life would be a way to keep her with him for a very long time. That said, he would have to take care not to spoil her too much lest riches and treasures become too boring and predictable for her. He needed to make sure she earned what she got.

"Aw, man." Lily frowned and threw the scroll on her lap. "I'm hungry."

"Lunch time." Gilgamesh then remembered something else. "That's right, I need to get ingredients."

The Gate of Babylon had ingredients he could use for anything culinary-related, but again, it felt like a waste to use his power in such a way. It really wasn't too much of a hassle to obtain ingredients from a nearby marketplace. He could go for a decent meal himself. He considered recruiting a helping hand, but then dismissed that idea. He couldn't trust anyone but himself to do what he needed and wanted. Besides, he didn't wish to be reduced to a lazy bum; he was many things, but sedentary was not one of them.

Even though he knew there was nothing in the fridge, he still walked to the kitchen and checked inside, just to be sure. As expected, he was greeted with an empty fridge. He closed the door and opened the freezer and came upon the same situation as in the fridge. The cupboards were all the same as well.

"We are in need of many supplies." Gilgamesh mumbled to himself.

Indeed time seemed to have passed rapidly. It felt like it hadn't been too long ago when they were both just sitting down and doing nothing since breakfast. Now, it was time for the second meal of the day. Honestly, doing these tasks for himself wasn't a hassle, but now that he was doing tasks for a child, his distaste for chores had begun.

"When I return, I will be teaching you how to cook a meal, little rogue." Gilgamesh informed Lily of his decision. "And you will pay attention."

"Okay." Lily's voice was idle just like her attention on him was. "Sure."

"Failing to heed me is not wise." Gilgamesh pulled her scroll from her hands. "I suggest that you pay attention."

His response got the response desired as she instantly was at attention. Her fear of him hadn't gone away, and he hoped it would remain with her for a good long while. It wasn't like she was going anywhere without his express know-how and permission.

"Now repeat back what I just said." The King of Heroes crossed his arms expectedly. "Word for word."

"Um…" The little thief didn't even hear the first word he said. "... wait here for food?"

"I'm disappointed."

"Um…"

The former ruler frowned as he tried to come up with a suitable punishment, and a few moments later, he had it.

"For your failure to heed me, I will not feed you for the rest of the day. "He felt that this was sufficient enough. "I will return with ingredients, but will not prepare and cook for you."

"No!" She began to break down. "I love your food!"

"Then don't ignore my words or take my generosity for granted. You are sitting in a place where few have been. Be thankful for that much."

There was no intense malice or annoyance in his words.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

True to his word, Gilgamesh had gone to the grocery story, purchased all ingredients he would need to last a while, returned home to stock them all, then left once again. Lily would have to find out how to feed herself. If she did not, then she would go the rest of the day with no food, only having breakfast and the occasional glass of water as her saving grace. It would not kill her either way, and he would feed her tomorrow.

It wasn't until he took off into the heart of the city that he considered that he was hungry himself. He had some cash to burn and he wasn't feeling up for cooking his own meals. To that end, he went downtown to search for a reputable restaurant or something that would satisfy his craving.

He started by going into the busier parts of the city. Thankfully, as his body was now somehow alive and and whole, he could continue to downplay his presence, although he would still have to contend with attention in all forms. His superiority wasn't just words he spouted out for nothing. If the looks he was receiving were any indication, it was that people saw something in him, something that couldn't be ignored at first glance. His only wish was that the people who looked upon be a little more interesting. The people of Remnant might not be as numerous as those on Earth, but they were just as worthless, going about their everyday lives with no real purpose other than to satisfy themselves.

 _Which is exactly what I'm doing._ Gilgamesh noted to himself, albeit reluctantly. _I really must find a goal to work towards, something other than merely living._

It was then that a smell caught him and reeled him in. It had the smell of meat, seafood to be more precise. There was also a thick aroma, very rich in its smell. It was hearty if his senses were correct. Craning his neck, he found that to his three o'clock was a noodle stand, a very simple one. It was just like one of those ramen noodle places that were bountiful in Fuyuki, only this one didn't have Japanese names attached to it. The sign was a large banner directly at the front.

 **A Simple Wok Noodle House**

The fact that this place had caught his attention was more than enough reason to survey this place and see what they were serving. The golden-haired man stepped up, hands in his pockets as he surveyed the menu. Today's specials were ramen dishes with all manners of seafood in mind. All of the types of seafood were familiar, but it was still worth considering the numerous types available.

There was only one person staffing, an old man with no hair on top of his head yet had frizzy grey hair on his sides. His eyes were so narrow that he could be mistaken as blind if he weren't working in the culinary business, where eyes were an essential part to the business. In any event, an unremarkable person at first glance.

The demigod did a quick look over of the menu, then ordered.

"A bowl of Soupe de Poisson." Gilgamesh tossed the exact amount he needed to pay. "And be swift about it."

The old man seemed unperturbed by the demand, and disappeared behind the curtains. A few noises could be heard, and the King of Heroes tracked each and every sound, associating each with a preparation, yet the speed at which the tasks were being performed were quite astonishing. It was only mere seconds later that his food was put before him, steaming with a very pleasant aroma.

Gilgamesh wasted no time in digging in, and when he did, he was not disappointed. This old man might be nothing to look at, but behind that appearance was someone with some hidden skills and talents.

"Impressive." Gilgamesh had to admit that even his high expectations were being met quite well and maybe even surpassed. "Very impressive."

The rich flavor was coming from what appeared to be crushed lobster shells, quite a technique, yet it was very ingenious and it contributed to the overall value of the ramen bowl, and the former heroic spirit took care to eat everything in balance, so as not to have too much of any one thing left. He was quick to devour his food, yet he was still able to process everything with perfect clarity. He made a note to break apart every single detail of this ramen so that he could recreate it for his own use.

Once the bowl was emptied, Gilgamesh drained his remaining soup in one gulp, then slammed his bowl down, noticing from the bowl's reflection that his face was a mess. He retrieved a napkin and wiped his face with all the grace and elegance befitting him. Once done, he set down the used napkin next to his spoon and chopsticks.

"For the above-average effort, a tip is in order." Gilgamesh tossed a large wad of cash to the old man. "Our business is concluded."

With his stomach now filled to his liking, it was now time find some entertainment. The humans and faunus of this world appeared to have similar forms of entertainment venues, so he wasn't going in completely in the dark. The afternoon sun was beginning to dip into the horizon, indicating that it was probably close to the time that night clubs were opening. Sampling some of the local alcohol seemed like a good idea.

Wait, the afternoon sky? Had he already wasted so much time in his search for the perfect dish of food?

Well, no matter, he had nothing but time on his hands.

"So far, this world has been… entertaining." Gilgamesh let a small smile appear on his lips. "Let's hopes its drinks are comparable."

Looking at a map might have been more efficient, but there was a sort of thrill to going in and see what would be. Besides, he was more than capable of handling whatever this world would throw at him, and it was with this in mind that Gilgamesh resumed his walk, his senses on the lookout for a decent place that sold alcohol.

 _I wonder if Lily knows to prepare frozen meals..._

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Lily grumbled in frustration. Her efforts to cook had all been for naught. The only thing that she had managed to cook was a complete mess in the kitchen, and that would only serve to anger Gilgamesh when he returned. Now she had to cook for herself and clean up a mess. Things were looking really bad.

"Okay, calm down, Lily." The six-year-old spoke to herself. "You've got this. You've survived on your own before."

Admittedly, she was out of her element. She was a thief, one of the best if she did say so herself. Her life revolved around taking complete things and using them for her own survival. The concept of creating something for herself felt more than confusing. It was downright alien to her.

Naturally, the first thing she did was find a stool so that she could stand and reach for things. Then, she got out ingredients that she had seen others use for food, or at least the ones she remembered people using from the brief memories that she recalled, and then tried to combine them into the ways she remembered. Well, she got a result, but not one that was tasty, or even edible in any sense. Half-cooked meat, veggies not properly prepared, baking ingredients somehow getting in to the mix.

It was a disaster.

Lily crumbled onto the kitchen floor, really not sure what to do. She was now angry and hungry. If only she had kept her big mouth shut then she would have something to eat and wouldn't have had to put in effort. The thought of her guardian made her frustrated. He had provided her with shelter yet refused to feed her because she didn't listen to him. It just wasn't fair.

"I need help." She couldn't deny that part now.

But asking her guardian wouldn't be a good idea. She had no guarantee that he would help her even if she asked for it, and she had absolutely no one else to call a friend. Really, asking anyone for help at all was out of the question now that she considered her situation, leaving her alone once more.

"Damn."

Her scroll began to beep and she rushed to see what it was. She thought it was a call at first, but to her dismay, she discovered it was a message, and not one addressed to her. She had forgotten to change the settings of the scroll, so she was receiving calls from people that were probably friends with the former owner of this scroll. She didn't dare answer back, but she really had no idea what to do other than ignore the messages.

Then she remembered something; there was a saying that anything could be found if one had a connection to a network. All she had to do was type in a question concerning what she wanted and it would all work itself out.

Lily began to type in the scroll and began a search. The results were almost instantaneous and she wasn't lacking choices, and that was the problem. She wasn't even sure where to start.

"I had no idea that so many meals existed." She scrolled down the list. "Where do they all come from?"

Maybe it would be better to make something simple than try to be all complicated. Why was she even trying to do this stuff in the first place?

"Big bro would have probably been able to make something amazing." Lily grumbled as she threw her arms up. "I've got no idea what to do."

Deciding to clean up her mess before trying anything else, she found a rag and a trash bag and began to clean up her mess. While she hadn't made a complete world-ending catastrophe, it still took ten minutes to fully erase the mess.

It wasn't until the kitchen looked pristine once again that the girl noticed that there was a microwave. Although not fully acquainted with all the modern amenities of life due to her former life as a thief, she at least knew what this appliance was for, and now that she was seeing it, she felt like hitting her head against something.

At first, she felt like blaming her big brother, but then recanted that desire. The only thing she would manage to accomplish by pushing blame on him was further invoking his annoyance at her, and she'd already done that now and was being punished for it. It was better that she keep this experience in mind and improve. Only then would things look up for herself.

 _Is this what tough love is about?_ Lily had heard the words before, but didn't know what that meant, but she was beginning to understand.

Grabbing one of the pre prepared meals from the freezer, following the instructions on the package, and 'cooking' her meal, she took it to the table and began to eat. It felt like a much more quiet atmosphere, almost unnaturally so without Gilgamesh around. His presence was just a thing that she knew quite well, and she had grown used to him. Whenever she did think of him, she recalled his promise to make her as strong as he was. Maybe when she was that strong she could then help other Faunus.

 _But what would big brother think?_ The green-haired girl asked herself. _Would he call my idea stupid?_

Honestly, getting a read on his thoughts was like trying to read a brick wall. He would not talk about his thoughts or whatever went through his head, not unless he wished it so, but he did seem to act mean to a lot of people, even to Lily too. That being said, he did keep her with him, and even thought she had aggravated him, he still hadn't hurt her in the same way that other humans had hurt her. That meant that he cared about her, right?

A searing pain on the roof of her mouth forced her to stop eating and rush for a glass of water. Apparently, cooking frozen food in the microwave made it VERY hot.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Gilgamesh had wandered into some random club without really giving it too much thought. It had gotten to a point where he desired getting a drink more than he desired a location with adequate decorum and sights, at least on the outside, so he just walked into the next place that he came across.

The first thing that the King of Heroes noticed was the lighting of the main room. It was simplistic, yet it was enough for him to get an idea of how big the place. For a club, it was quite spacious in terms of height. He actually had to crane his head in order for his eyes to see it all. The floor space wasn't half bad either. It was an open place, and that suited him perfectly. If need be, he could open the Gate of Babylon and rain death down upon any and all who would ruin his night.

The guard at the door gave him a once-over, but otherwise didn't seem to care despite the fact that his body was that of a teenager. The demigod paused for a second at this notion, then shrugged his shoulders. He expected more of a hassle as those not of a certain age could not drink, at least that's what common law said. Perhaps this place didn't care one way or the other about age, or at least had a much more liberal sense of maturity. Either way, he walked into the place almost as if he owned the place.

His first stop was a bar at the far end. Once he was there, a bartender waited for him, and simply looked at him, a prompt to order a drink. With no knowledge of any of the drinks, it seemed like the only thing he could do was be adventurous.

"A bottle of your strongest." Gilgamesh threw a few bills on the counter. "Straight-up."

The man nodded, grabbing a bottle, popping the cap off, and sliding it into the hands of the former King of Uruk. The blonde-haired man proceeded to drink it, letting the sensation of burning alcohol run down his throat. He wasn't expecting much in terms of strength, but he got more of a stinging than he had anticipated. It wasn't painful per say, but he definitely felt it all the same.

Gilgamesh's aura exuded power, authority, and elegance. The men in the room seemed to avoid him as if he would kill them. The women took a lot of interest in him, even the ones that appeared older than himself. The King of Heroes gave no indication that he cared for any single person in this place.

"You're a new face, blondie." A gruff voice said to the said. "You got a name?"

The former Heroic Spirit angled his head to see who had spoken to him. It was a man who was quite a bit taller than himself, probably by a foot at least. He was dressed professionally in a white suit, a tie, a black vest, and black dress pants and shoes. His hair was short yet still neatly combed. His beard and mustache were also orderly. In short, he looked like a gentleman at first glance.

Gilgamesh wasn't so easily fooled. A quick read of his mind told him what he needed to know.

"What does it matter it to the likes of you, Hei Xiong?" Gilgamesh downed the rest of his bottle, then slammed it on the counter. "Or should I call you Junior?"

"So you know who I am." The taller man only visibly tensed by a bit, but resumed a casual nature. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I've heard of you. They say you know quite a bit about a lot of things." Gilgamesh looked him up and down. "And I have to say… I expected something a bit more… impressive."

"If you're not in the market for info, then why are you here?" Junior sounded just a bit more on-edge than a few moments ago.

"A drink for now." The demigod glanced back out at the crowd. "I do not expect much else."

"Whatever floats your boat." Junior seemed to not really care. "Just keep your nose clean."

The man walked off to pursue something or someone else, leaving Gilgamesh to casually flick off the man. How dare the cur tell him how to do his business. He would do what he wanted whenever he wanted.

"Ahem."

The sound of a girl clearing her throat made him adopt his neutral face again and turn to the new source of annoyance, or rather, the two sources of annoyance. That was before he had gotten a good look.

They were twins with faces that were so close to being perfectly the same. One sported a red dress with short hair while the other had a white dress with long hair. Judging from the way they carried themselves, they were haughty, arrogant, and thought the world of themselves. It was laughable.

"Can I help you?" Gilgamesh regarded them both, looking up and down their forms, then back to their faces with a tinge of approval.

"You'd better watch yourself." The girl in white stepped forward. "If you cause a scene in here, we'll kick your ass."

"I have no reason to cause a commotion." Gilgamesh looked them both in the eye. "And even if I did want to cause trouble, I would be the only one standing."

"You talk big." The girl in red cocked her hip to one side. "But can you put your money where your mouth is?"

Although not obvious to the unknowing mind, it was clear that the two girls in front of him were more than a little interested in him, and he wasn't even using any special abilities or powers. It was just him and his own raw talent and skills. It was a sort of test for himself to see if he still could be amazing without overwhelming power.

"If you desire a fight, I would be more than happy to entertain, but I have a better idea." Gilgamesh's posture relaxed as his small small smile. "Now, how about we play a little game?"

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Melanie and Miltia both couldn't help but be impressed by this guy. Unlike most men that came their way, he wasn't throwing stupid pickup lines or making blatantly obvious attempts to get some. They did notice him checking them out, but he gave no further indication as to any desire to take it up a notch, at least not as far as they could see.

Plus, while he was boasting, there was a gut feeling in their hearts that told them that he was more than just hot air and smoke. If anything, that look on his face was more than just him being nonchalant and confident.

There was also the fact that he was extremely easy on the eyes. Out of all the guys that they had seen, he blew them out of the water and then some. Those golden locks of hair, those red eyes, that perfectly-sculpted face. There was absolutely nothing about him that was unattractive. Still, regardless of what they felt, they kept that to themselves. They weren't that easy to mess with.

The two of them sensed something behind them, and the moment they saw what was behind them, they both tensed up, not daring to move an inch. Two blades were poised perfectly horizontal to the floor and aimed at their backs. What made this even worse was the fact that someone in their conversation, the blonde had maneuvered them all in a way that had the twins' backs against the bar and his back against the crowd of dancers. Also, the blades were so small that anyone at the bar could hardly notice that they were there.

"Nice trick." Melanie huffed a bit. "But in case you didn't realize it, our auras are unlocked, so there's-"

She didn't get to finish as their opponent simply flicked his hand barely, but enough so that the blades moved. The two of them anticipated their auras to intercept the damage and that they would be fine. To their surprise, they felt a tiny stab of pain as the blades poked them in the back, not enough to cause a lot of pain, but enough for them to know that the blades were there. Neither the twins nor the blades moved.

"Aura is easy to bypass if you know how." He maintained his small smile and his composed stance. "But like I said before, I did not come here to fight. I believe I said I had a little game."

"...go on." Miltia was the first to recover.

Both twins felt the blades' threatening presence disappear, and knowing that they were in the clear for now, their stiff demeanor changed.

"It's really quite simple." His eye contact was getting to them both. "With such high expectations, your chances of finding someone worth your while are very low."

"And you're proposing yourself." Melanie knew where this was going. "What makes you any better?"

He looked to the dancing crowd. "Do you see anyone here who is remotely close to my level?"

The answer was no of course, but their own pride wouldn't let the answer come so easily. Frankly, in all the time that the two of them had worked for junior, neither could recall many faces that they remembered long-term. People came and went, some more than others, and even with regulars, they were forgettable. It hadn't even been ten minutes and this one was leaving a greater impression than anyone had before.

"I didn't think so." They didn't speak, but he didn't need words it would seem. "If I had to guess, I'm one of the few people that's held your attention for more than a minute, but my company is more than words, and I only need a few minutes to prove that my actions speak better than my words can."

His advance came with absolutely no hesitation and it came with a sort of delivery that was practiced, yet got the point across. While he hadn't said it out loud, they couldn't possibly mistake what he was getting at. All of that didn't matter though, because it was his attitude that was getting him to a place where no one else had gotten to before. Besides, they had gotten a taste of what he could do, and they weren't about to forget the feeling of being caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Even if we agreed, we're on the clock." Miltia said with a still-defiant tone. "We can't leave for anything, no matter how… tempting it might be."

"That can be easily remedied." He held a scroll in his hand. "Name your boss's price and I'll pay it."

"...give us a minute." Melanie pulled her sister away so that they could discuss this.

The sister found a secluded spot in the club. The minute that they did, they began to argue back and forth. Decisions like this one were difficult. They wouldn't just do this with anyone. They had high standards to begin with, but considering those high standards, this might be the one time that they couldn't pass up.

"Why are we even agreeing to this?" Miltia asked with discontent.

"Because why the hell not." Melanie gave a weak reason. "I mean, sure he's got a mouth on him, but you can't say that you're not at least a little interested."

"But what if he sucks?" Miltia demanded. "You ever think about that?"

"Then we forget about it." Melanie answered back. "Although I've got a good feeling about this one."

Miltia regarded her sister. "Are we sure we're not doing this because he threatened us?"

"It's always a risk in this job, sis." Melanie already knew what to say. "Besides, if it comes down to it, we'll fight if we need to. We might not win, but better than dying on our knees."

"...that doesn't make sense… but whatever, I guess." Miltia said with a resigned tone. "It's not like this night can get any worse."

Melanie nodded. "Then I guess we're hitting up Junior for another favor."

* * *

 **I apologize for the week of delay, but I felt that I needed it in order to complete this chapter.**

 **You might call this a filler chapter, but remember, this story is about how Gilgamesh affects Remnant, so I don't really consider this so much a filler chapter as it is another way that he's messing with the timeline.**

 **In regards to Sha Naqba Imuru (I believe I spelled that right), based on what I've read and learned about it, it's the ultimate cheat sheet for life, and to me, that's a story breaker right there. It leaves no room for imagination or creativity if a protagonist simply knows everything,** **so it won't be a very prevalent part of the story. Anyone who wishes to discuss or argue this more with me can PM me, but as of this chapter, this is where I stand in regards to Sha Naqba Imuru. Trust me guys, Gilgamesh can find ways without it.**

 **Finally, I didn't leave this chapter on a cliffhanger just to cockblock all of you. Next chapter, I intend to give a proper smut scene. This will also be my first attempt at sexual encounter, so I hope to do it right. I'll admit I'm really nervous about it, but hey, this is Gilgamesh and don't intend to pull punches in regards to what he does.**

 **To the Guest reviewer whom I can't answer via PM, no I don't ask for reviews for the sake of reviews. Of course getting reviews is something that I like, but I do so because I really want to know what people are thinking. I write these stories with the intent to be faithful to the source material yet also novel in how I use that source material to drive the plot forward.**

 **And speaking of feedback, I would like to know what you all think about this chapter. Like I said before, if anyone has ideas or concepts that need lots of elaboration, feel free to PM me.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 _ **"Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored."**_

 **Aldous Huxley**


	4. Slayer

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. VIEWERS UNDER 18 SHOULD TURN AWAY!**

Chapter 4: Slayer

 **City of Vale**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Morning**

Gilgamesh lazily leaned into his chair, his eyes closed as he listened to Lily eating her breakfast. The girl had managed to survive for the night without him, and though she had cleaned her miss, he knew that she had done quite a number on the kitchen before the concept of the premade frozen meal crossed her mind. He didn't bring this up, merely satisfied that she had solved her own problem and not really caused him any problems.

"It's really good!" Lily exclaimed.

"I expected nothing less." Gilgamesh regarded her with neutral eyes. "Anything I create must be nothing less than perfection."

"Thfank you." Her mouth was full as she gave her gratitude.

"Mind your manners, girl." The King of Heroes scolded her. "You will not address me with food in your mouth again."

Lily swallowed. "Yes, big brother."

Already today was shaping up to be quite the day. The sun was out with not a single cloud in the blue sky. From their viewpoint, the morning landscape of Vale City was a pleasant sight to behold to. The morning sun cast a bright yellow ray onto the world of Remnant, giving a sort of divine-like feeling.

To make the most of the day, Gilgamesh would be training Lily. He first needed to test if she had any latent magical potential, however small the chances were. If it turned out that she did have some form of magical power in her veins, then training her to use the Fall Maiden's power would be easier. Although only having half of the power, a thorough analysis of the magical power told him that in the hands of a master, this power could make a user possibly comparable to that of a Heroic Spirit, albeit barely, which was still an impressive feat for mortals to be sure.

On the other hand, if it turned out that Lily's body didn't have magical potential, then it only meant that more time was lost, not much of a loss in the grand scheme of things. If the worst came to worst, he would find a way to unlock her aura and train her to fight with that.

"Big brother, what are you thinking about?" Lily finished a glass of orange juice while she asked her question.

"Nothing important." Gilgamesh answered her, brushing aside a lock of golden hair. "I have been rather preoccupied."

"Oh, okay." Lily nodded her head, though whether she understood or not was up in the air, so she moved to another question. "What did you do last night? Why were you so late?"

"How did you know I was out late?" Gilgamesh eyed her with a curious eye, but not a suspicious one.

"Um, I'm a Faunus." Lily deadpanned and pointed at her hears. "Really good hearing. You came in late."

"Of course." Gilgamesh knew this, but still spoke.

"So… what were you doing last night?" Lily once again pried for an explanation. "Was it cool? Was it fun?"

The former king looked to the center of the dining table as he began to go through the events of the previous night.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

 _Setting the mood was the first thing to do when pleasing a woman physically. Simply moving to the main event was not only ineffective a lot of the time, but it also took away from the thrill and pleasure of the conquest. Gilgamesh did not merely just want to do this for a quick pleasure ride. No, if anything, he intended to completely and utterly dominate them in all ways possible._

 _The King of Heroes had practically carried the twins up to the private room they had spoken of. By lifting the info from their minds, he simply took immediate action. It was not only a means of embarrassment, but also a show of just how things were going to proceed. He would lead and command and the two of them would only be able to respond in kind._

 _When he practically threw them both onto the sizeable bed, they immediately clamored up, almost afraid, grasping at each other. They then looked to him, and it was then that they saw that look on his face, one that exuded immense power and authority. It was almost an unexplained command, and the only indication that he gave was an expectant look. It took the twins only a moment to realize what he was getting at._

 _He expected them to warm up together._

 _Both of them looked at each other, apprehensively. It wasn't that the idea of doing this was so much bothersome as it was that they were about to do so in the company of someone else, so it was with a slow pace that the two of them began to kiss, their lips and tongues touching with a sluggish pace, yet also sensually, yet the two of them were aware of the King of Heroes in their midst._

 _The start was simple, and then the red-clad sister began to slide her hands up the sides of her white-clad sister, which sent a bit of a shockwave into Melanie's systems as well as a slight hitch of breathing following suit, which would not have been noticeable to anyone who wasn't listening or was close by, but both Miltia and Gilgamesh could hear it._

 _Both of the sisters met in a tongue-tied kiss, this time more aggressive and more demanding. They were slowly awakening to the more primal urges buried within layers of attitude and defensiveness and other built-up measures. Gone was their initial caution, lost to the breeze and now it was replaced with unchecked lust. Their hands began to grab harshly at each other, and when they managed to touch each others' sensitive spots, the reactions were even more intense._

 _Melanie reached for her sisters lower region, painfully dragging her hands along the insides of Miltia's leg, to which the latter reacted with a throaty moan. In response to her sister's touch, Miltia used her free hand and groped her chest, getting the response desired, that of a breathy groan. For both of them, it was a turn-on to hear each other losing themselves to pleasure, even if this was only scratching the surface._

 _In response to her twin's assault on her body, Miltia moved her hands to remove the straps of Melanie's dress, and removed her bra just as quickly, exposing her extremely pale skin, flawless without even so much as a spec of imperfection. If it weren't for the nature of their work, it might almost be worth calling angelic. Everyone knew better though, and at this point, nobody could really care any less than they already did._

 _Miltia began to meticulously use both hands against Melanie. With one hand, the still red-clad sister disposed of all the clutter that was the white dress, all the while feeling up her sister's back. With the other hand, she began her treatment on her exposed breasts. Her treatment was riding between harsh and soft. One moment, Miltia would gently play with them, allowing them to mesh and mold in her hands, and the next moment, she would tightly pinch the nipples on the end. The former action made Melanie breathe in and out in a slow and seductive manner while the latter had her writhing in momentary high spikes of pleasure. While using her hands, Miltia also used her mouth to kiss along Melanie's jawline and neck, leaving constant pecks, kisses, and smooches. These combined actions were making the sister who dressed in white come closer to release._

 _"Right there!" Melanie seemed to have lost all sense of restraint if her fragmented voice was anything to go by. "Don't stop!"_

 _Miltia withdrew the hand on the back of Melanie and made a direct drive for her nether region. The sister in red didn't immediately drive her hand inside. Instead, she twirled her fingers around the edge, occasionally letting the tip of her fingers inside, enough to generate pleasure for Melanie, who was losing a bit more of her grip on the world. Her fingers clutched at the bedsheets and she whatever dignity she had was spent trying not to moan and pant loudly, but her efforts were all in vain as the stimulation mounted and her body responded in the only way it could._

 _Miltia, feeling how damp her sister was becoming, finally took the plunge, smoothly inserting her hand into Melanie's depths, moving her hand in a slow and agonizing rhythm, a way that had Melanie twitching even more, her entire body seeming to move entirely of its own accord. Deft fingers moved inside and outside, left to right, up and down, every conceivable way possible. Miltia systematically found each and every weak point in Melanie and exploited them, gaining mewls, gasps, and shivers._

 _Miltia began to speed up the process, her hand and fingers moving with a much more intent and decisive flow. The moans and groans began to come up constantly, happening almost every second, with only hitched breathing in and out keeping it from being constant. Her volume had also increased considerably, and even with all the pounding music surrounding them, Melanie could be heard clearly._

 _Eventually it was too much to hold in and keep at bay. Melanie shattered into a million pieces as her climax came at her hard. She gave out a lusty scream, her body twitching and convulsing violently. This served to only mess up her physical state. Since she was still partially clothed, at least from the waist-down, her dress was now a rumpled mess, and her orgasm had only sullied whatever pristine there was._

 _Miltia let a grin across her face, pride filling her features. Since the two of them hardly ever touched each other in such a way, it was more guesswork and trial and error in order to get the right combination that had led up to this conclusion. Still, the red-clad sister now had a better idea of what worked. Who knows, she and Melanie might do a bit more experimenting in the future._

 _Her own little victory was short lived as she felt a very strong presence behind her. Before she had a chance to do anything, she felt a strong arm grabbing her. It was Gilgamesh, and she had forgotten that he was there while working on Melanie. He was quick to make himself known and remembered. With an inhuman level of skill, he removed the top of her dress and her own bra. Her chest felt a bit of a chill as it was uncovered. The_ _fear and anxiousness gripping her suddenly left her as he began his own assault._

 _Gilgamesh first began with a moderate move of his left hand down Miltia's side, a move which got him a small sigh. Taking this as a place to start, he moved his hand from her sides to her stomach, feeling up her navel. His free right arm gently massaged and played with her right breast, threading, kneeling, and toying with the soft flesh. While he was working his hands, he moved his head right next to hers._

 _"You put on an amusing show." He breathed in a low and seductive tone into her ear. "But now it is my turn."_

 _He then lightly bit her earlobe, a move combined with his words and his hot breath, had Miltia breathing out huskily. It hadn't even been a full minute, and she was already turning to putty in his hands. Speaking of his hands, his left hand traced up her back, sending a bolt of lightning through her entire body._

 _Both his hands remained in motion, never once ceasing to study her body's shape. His hands were very rough, and she felt him all the way as he maneuvered expertly._

 _Once his left hand reached to where her neck began, he replaced his hand with his mouth, moving his lips so that he could gently let his breath touch her neck. Melanie responded by grasping the hand still feeling up her breast. He switched from breathing to light kissing and grazing. This was more than enough to give her goosebumps and a few more shocks. What was made more arousing was was how tantalizingly methodical he was being. This wasn't the work of some inexperienced hormonal teenager, but the work of a man who had done this so many times that these approaches were masterful and instinctual._

 _Miltia suddenly found a hand invading her nether region, but it wasn't from Gilgamesh. Melanie had recovered and moved to put her own moves on her sister. Melanie's right hand had already inserted itself into her womanhood and had proceeded to do the exact same thing that Miltia had done to her minutes before. Melanie's other free hand was trailing up and down the inner part of her legs, giving yet another sensation in which to increase Miltia's own arousal._

 _Having one person lavishing her upper body and another going for her lower body was only serving to decrease the timespan to the climax. Miltia had no chance of taking control of the situation, her body and mind descending into pure and absolute bliss. Gilgamesh and Melanie's menutrations brought her to a very quick end. She too let out a guttural cry as she went over the edge._

 _After she left her high, Miltia, took a few moments to recover, panting and breathing heavily. Her dress was now completely ruined. Not only had she been sweating a great deal, but her orgasm had made her very wet, and her lower region was soaked._

 _"That was merely a taste." Gilgamesh was still behind her, whispering into her ear. "Prepare yourself."_

 _Miltia felt something hot against her back, and it took her a few moments to realize what it was exactly. Even without being able to see it, she could tell that was above average. This combined with his words and growling were turning her own even more, leaving her extremely horny. There was no going back now._

 _There was only one thing that would relieve her now._

 _"Tell me what you want." Gilgamesh egged her on._

 _"...you." Miltia still wished she could fight back, but she knew what she wanted. "I want you."_

 _"What was that, girl?" Gilgamesh feigned ignorance. "Speak clearly when you address me."_

 _"I want you." Miltia said again, this time with a bit of a whine in her tone._

 _"I'm sure that you do." Gilgamesh laughed with such a intoxicating tone. "But should I? Say it like you mean it. Beg me for it."_

 _"I. Want. You." Miltia spoke each worked clearly. "I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me."_

 _"Beg me for it." Gilgamesh's voice was on the rise._

 _His tip against her felt astonishingly good, which should've been inpossible. It seemed that this guy could work miracles or something. Militia understood perfectly well what he was doing, and while her pride wouldn't beg for anything, there was nothing she could do unless she gave in._

 _And she needed that release._

 _"...please..." Miltia felt so pathetic, but her desire won out. "Please do it."_

 _"Was that so difficult_ _?" The golden-haired man laughed a small laugh. "That's a good girl."_

 _His arms brought her back against his chest, and the red twin felt what was perhaps the most built body she had ever encountered. She could almost feel each and every muscle against her own skin. He proceeded to lift her up a few inches. Before she even had a chance to do anything else, she felt him prodding at her entrance. She gasped at the sensation. Then, in a single stroke, she felt herself instantly filled to the brim. He was not gentle about his entrance in any way._

 _Miltia whimpered loudly. Having been fully prepared beforehand, she experienced only a second of pain before her body began to accommodate his length. Like his foreplay, he was very methodical, working to find all of her pleasure spots. Whenever he did, he simply adjusted his stance ever-so slightly to get more of a reaction out of her. His pace was moderate, not to slow, but not fast either; it was more than enough for the pain of the entrance to be quickly replaced by great pleasure._

 _Miltia tried to move her own body in order to get more comfortable, but Gilgamesh would have none of it, opting to keep her securely in place with one arm. It was like he was made out of metal. She couldn't even lift a finger, and she tried to use aura, but her efforts were dashed as pleasure hit her once again, making her breathe more heavily and moan longingly. Her mind was slipping away from her without her being able to control it and without her realization. It also didn't help that Melanie was also acting as another source of pleasure, using her hand to rub along the edge of her entrance as well as occasionally get inside when she was able to. Double pleasure was once again bringing her closer to the edge. This time, she sought to prolong the pleasure for as long as humanly possible, because she was immersing herself and every fiber of her being into this._

 _Melanie moved to her breasts, with her mouth sucking and playing with one while using her other hand kneel and thread and shape the other. All the while, the white twin was making as much contact with her body as possible. The three of them had become something of a threesome, even if not in the most conventional of ways, with each other pressing closer to each other, vying for more skin contact._

 _A sudden flash decision came to mind, and with barely enough of a shred of sound mind, Miltia turned her head and locked lips with Gilgamesh a move that he reciprocated the moment they began. Again, she tried to beat him, but found that his skills with his tongue were no laughing matter. They exchanged spit, fighting a battle with their tongues, but his more skilled and deft touch were beating her out, though she attempted to match him, even knowing that it was in vain._

 _It was then that her pleasure hiked to new levels, and though she couldn't make as many noises with her mouth now tied up in an aggressive kiss, she squealed._

 _Gilgamesh ceased his pace and simply rested inside of her. The bliss subsided, but it did not stop either. Miltia separated from the golden-haired man and took in a sharp breath, letting it out just as quickly. She repeated this breathing process, now realizing how much she had been so single-minded. With a bit of her sanity restored, it hazily occurred to her that unlike her, his own responses were extremely tame. A bit of breathing, maybe a slight moan to top it off, but if she hadn't heard those, then she wouldn't know if he was feeling any sort of pleasure._

 _"You are entertaining." Gilgamesh said to her in a very low tone. "But it's time I end this."_

 _Melanie had stopped pleasuring her sister and simply say back and watched as her twin and their partner continued on. A considerable layer of sweat had formed on Miltia and the sound of the two bodies slapping against each other echoed throughout the room. If not for the blaring music in the club, they would be considered extremely loud. Neither twins thought that this could get any more intense, but as it turned out, Gilgamesh began to increase his intensity. With a very casual move, he lifted Miltia up with two arms holding her in the air. The red sister locked her arms and legs around him to keep steady. From there, he somehow was going at at pace that seemed inhuman._

 _His rhythm was so fast that it was hard to really see anything anymore, but Miltia's utter screams of pleasure were getting the point across: he was doing his job well._

 _"Oh, gods! Right there!" She murmured. "FUCK!"_

 _Miltia, somewhere in her body, felt herself coming close once again, but unlike her previous climaxes, this one was extremely potent, the most blissful ending she had ever encountered. She had started out with a small spark, but now she had a raging inferno blazing within herself. His length was hitting her in all the right spots, and his never-ending stamina and strength and speed were insurmountable. It made her hands grab his arms and her legs rub up against his. When she reached climax, she knew that she would be too dazed to be able to maintain firm control of her own body. She needed someone to anchor her._

 _Then it all came too quickly. Miltia had been trying so hard to hold back, basking in the physical pleasure for as long as possible. It all came raining down upon her like a bucket of ice-cold water. The red twin let out a shriek that was a pitch above what she thought she was capable of, and from there, the pleasure kept going for a few more seconds. She could only surrender herself and ride it out. It was at this time that she also came to consciously remember her own breathing rate. She was worn out, and before she knew it, she felt herself losing consciousness._

 _Gilgamesh, still holding Miltia in his arms, grinned like a madman. As he expected of himself, he had not lost his touch. Both of these girls were inexperienced, and as such, it was much easier to get them to orgasm. Despite the fact that he was out of practice when it came to the art of sex and anything sexual-related, he still was perfect. Perhaps his timing and his approach were somewhat wonky and a bit too time-consuming, but it wasn't bad enough to sour his mood in any way._

 _With the red sister now down for the count, he now focused on the white sister, who was looking up at him with a bit of awe, fear, and excitement. He put down Miltia, who seemed to have checked out mentally. She neither responded to the end of her climax nor did she even make a noise as she was put down on the bed._

 _Gilgamesh was instantly upon Melanie, and she didn't even try to resist him. She knew that it would be a futile effort. All she could do was lay down as he hovered over here. He looked at her with a neutral look. It was such a good poker face that she couldn't really tell what he thinking. Despite the fact that she could see his lower half, the fact that he hadn't even climaxed yet was something novel to for her. From what she had hear around, men climaxed faster than women. The twin also reminded herself that this man was anything but normal._

 _Just like with Miltia, he quickly plunged into her, burying himself hilt-deep. It was painful how he just dove in. The pain didn't last long as he lowered himself, and began to use his mouth and tongue to lavish attention on her midriff and breasts. She began to sigh and breathe harder. His treatment was systematic as with Miltia; he did not hold back as he searched her entire body for weak points to exploit. Also like with Miltia, he never stayed in one place for two long. Not only was his mouth softly licking and sucking at her chest, but he was also using his hands to travel up and down her body. A normal man might just thrust his manhood into a woman, but he was using whatever he could to grant her pleasure._

 _Melanie instinctively grabbed his back, feeling the need to get closer. Her entire body was beginning to scream for attention. Her nails began to dig deep into his back. She might even been clamping down hard enough on him to get him bleeding, but either he didn't care or he simply ignored it. He pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, the rammed inside of her full-force. She screamed with pleasure. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he began to gyrate his hips, to which she responded by trying to bring her hips closer, trying to get him deeper inside of her._

 _Gilgamesh's mouth left her chest and began to attack her neck. Light bite marks and hot breathes against her neck simultaneously gave her pleasure with a tint of pain. In a way, the slight pain laced with the sexual arousal served to send a thrill down her spine. Her toes curled up and her legs moved behind his back, securing him in place. Completely disoriented from their aggressive passionate session, it never occurred to her to let him go at all, and he made no move to stop her._

 _"Oh gods!" Melanie barely managed to get out. "There! There! THERE!"_

 _She was nearing the end, or at least she believed to be the end, because she wasn't sure if she could withstand such pleasure for much longer. As much as she wished to continue, her willpower could only sustain her physical body for so long. Air flow into her lungs seemed so little that her breathes were short and ragged. At this point, she could only focus on getting to the finish line, and a part of wished that she would never reach that finish line._

 _Melanie's final push came though like a battering ram, numbing her to any sensation that wasn't part of the orgasm she was experiencing. The feeling didn't just end in an instant, and she felt that the only thing that was within her control was her voice, which let out a final animalistic screech that she had never heard coming from her own lips. She was only vaguely aware that she felt something seeping inside of her as well. With glazed eyes, she was barely able to make out her lover. She saw his face, and he looked like he too had finished. This did not change her position in any way. She still held him tightly._

 _Once the white twin came off of her high, after less than a minute or so, she felt exhaustion hit her like a brick against her head, and like a lightbulb, she was out, sleeping soundly and was likely not to wake for a long time._

 _Gilgamesh stood up, surveying his own handiwork. They were weren't virgins, but judging from their reactions, this was a first for them both. Any girl or woman that screamed so loud like this had likely never experienced anything like this in sex before. In a sense, he was their true first time. Of course, all of it was a cinch and he had been in-control the entire time._

 _The real disappointing thing was that neither of them were good at this either. He more or less took the lead and held the lead for the entire time. He had to give them at least a little credit for the warm-up session, but neither were able to do anything for him as he gave them a night to never forget. Well, they were teenagers after all, and despite his body appearing like that of a teenager, he was still his old self in all things. Really, the only one to blame was himself._

 _They thought he was amazing, but the two of them… needed an immense amount of work to say the least._

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

"It was truthfully a bore of a night." Gilgamesh said, his eyes opening and focusing on the center of the table. "There is not much to discuss."

"I don't believe you." Lily pouted with food in her mouth.

"Do not make faces while eating." Gilgamesh scolded her. "One that does not display dignity and pride in all things is not worthy of being my family, blood-related or not."

"... can you say that again?" Lily asked with confusion written on her face. "Less big words please."

Gilgamesh grumbled loudly and glared at his protege. In turn, Lily stared back at him in a similar fashion. While he did enjoy obedience from those that were associated with him, the King of Heroes couldn't deny that he was happy to see the young girl trying to imitate him and become him so to speak. It also didn't hurt that it pet his ego. As the saying went, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

Just then, the sound of a scroll pinging alerted them both. It was Lily who put down her eating utensils and grabbed at her formerly-stolen scroll and looked at the message. She looked at it, then looked at it again.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh noticed something on the screen.

"It's a call from some black-haired lady." Lily said. "I don't know who this is. Cinder Fall?"

The former Heroic Spirit turned his head at the mention of that name. Getting up from his seat, he strode over to where Lily was sitting, bending down to get a better look at the contact picture on the screen. The moment he saw the picture, his previously nonchalant expression turned into a massive grin.

"We live in a very small world, don't we?" Gilgamesh spoke to no one in particular. "Hello once again, Cinder Fall."

"Big brother?" Lily questioned him with apprehension. "You know her?"

"I do, girl." Gilgamesh replied, his mind already working. "And my timetable has just changed."

The golden-haired man stepped back, continuing to maintain his grin. It would appear that fortune favored him this day. The woman that he meant to kill was now in the palm of his hands and she was none the wiser about it. Now that he had her right where he wanted her, he could take her out in one swift stroke.

 _No, it will not be me who will kill her._ Gilgamesh's red eyes trailed back to Lily. _If she is truly worthy, she will take the rest of the power for herself._

"Finish your breakfast." Gilgamesh ordered the Faunus girl. "We start training immediately."

"But I don't wanna!" She whined and pouted.

"You will get the Fall Maiden's power." He simply stated.

"Okay!" Lily wolfed down her food. "Ready!"

This would be a good opportunity to seize the remaining Fall Maiden power and do it without a soul realizing it. Save for headmaster of Beacon Academy and his friends and allies to be safe, the rest of Remnant seemed vastly unaware of the Maidens. The only real knowledge of them came from fairy tales passed down for millennia, and that was just fine.

"And why stop at just one Maiden?" Gilgamesh mused to himself. "If Lily is to be my equal, she will need all the powers of the Maidens."

* * *

 **So this took longer than I wanted. Admittedly, this was experimental for me. Writing a smut scene without it turning into a porno was one of the most difficult undertakings that I've ever done in writing. I won't be doing this often, because firstly, it's not really relevant to the plot. Consider this a once in a while sort of event. Plus, it serves more as filler more than anything else.**

 **But I'd be a terrible writer if I didn't give you guys something to look forward to, hence the ending of this chapter. Now Gilgamesh is on a mission to collect all the Maiden's powers. I did say that a Maiden might be comparable to a Heroic Spirit, but even I'm beginning to question that. I mean, Heroic Spirits are borderline god-like. Maidens are just mortals with lots of power.**

 **In any event, what's the buzz? I would like your feedback in response. While this might not be relevant to the ultimate plot, this chapter was intended to explore a side of Gilgamesh, so is this side worth exploring more? Should it be relegated to an occasional thing? What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you all who read this chapter.**

 ** _"Even if you fall on your face, you're still moving forward."_**

 **Victor Kiam**


	5. Target Acquired, Target Eliminated

Chapter 5: Target Acquired, Target Eliminated

 **Magus Training Day 1**

Gilgamesh stood nearby, looking at his protege from top to bottom. He didn't expect much from her physical-wise - seeing as she was yet to fully mature, and even with the advantage of Faunus physicality, he had to take into account her limitations. When he was King of Uruk, his men were trained and disciplined warriors. The men of his kingdom needed to be these things in order to whether out threats of great magnitude, from natural forces as well as from mankind as and the gods.

Incorporating those same techniques into Lily's training would be a trial and error process. Even if her Faunus traits were ignored, training a female body would be different than training a male body. With a few noteable exceptions, females were inferior to males in terms of combat potential. That was just a fact of life itself. This only made his job much harder, but he had to start somewhere, so he began with what he knew.

"We will begin with an obstacle course." Gilgamesh pointed to the 'playground' that he had created. "You will complete this course in five minutes."

"WHAT!?" Clearly, Lily wasn't getting it. "But WHY?!"

"In order to use magic effectively, good physical conditioning is critical." Gilgamesh spoke at first, then decided to simplify when he received a confused look from the girl. "You need to be in good shape."

"But I thought that walking a lot was being in good shape." Lily recalled their journey to Vale. "What about that?"

"That is only the beginning." Gilgamesh grilled her, his face adopting a frown. "Walking long distances trains discipline and endurance. Now stop dawdling and begin. You have five minutes. Get to it."

"B-but-" she stammered.

"I SAID NOW!" Gilgamesh boomed.

Lily no longer questioned, only throwing herself headlong into the training. He didn't expect her to get this down the first time. She would learn betterment over the course of constant and consistent repetition. What mattered right now was determining if she was used to a standard technique or if she had her own way of adapting to situations. Depending on what she tried to do, it would affect how he would train her in magic.

Plus, he was still getting use to this whole guardianship thing. He was not family-friendly in the least, but now that he was working towards the goal of making Lily his equal, he knew that the easiest way to go about it was to adapt her body if not outright train her in magic. First thing was first though: get this girl into decent fighting shape.

There was also the matter of making sure that she didn't die. She was so damn close to looking like Enkidu that it would be a crime beyond all crimes in the eyes of the King of Heroes if harm were to come to her from anyone. Her being a Faunus increased the liklihood of her experiencing danger. Well, he didn't plan on letting her go so easily, but the idea of something harming her made hims hands clench.

Gilgamesh watched as Lily began to scale a rock wall with only her hands and feet guiding her. For a girl who seemed to think that she wasn't very capable, she was doing a good job thus far. Then again, this girl hadn't exactly been sheltered and trained to be docile. She was a thief before, and as disgraceful as that status was, the demi-god understood that this lifestyle taught her survival skills and made her more physically fit than most children her age, even amongst Faunus children.

But would it be enough to get her through an impossible obstacle course?

The girl seemed to have a grip, and then she fell on her butt. She yelped, but otherwise continued to try again. She fell again, then a third time. After the third time, she took a step back. It was pathetic to watch really, but most children were. He could not not hope for maximum performance at such an early stage and he had to constantly remind himself that this would take time. Great things could be achieved by those with strong wills and the right talent, but even with those two, some things were impossible.

 _But Mankind has the strength to overcome what should be impossible_. Gilgamesh still stuck to his guns. _Impossible or not, she'll have to complete this course._

The King of Heroes watched as Lily seemed to finally get some sort of idea. She began to grab ledges that were more jagged and protrusive from the wall. From there, it was a steady climb to the top. She had scratches and bruises, but these were healed by aura and she moved on. She looked to her guardian with a hopeful look. The only indication he gave was for her to keep going. This seemed to frustrate and motivate her at the same time.

Watching the green-haired girl do her thing, there was one thing that stood out. Lily appeared to not only change her moveset when things didn't work out; she also seemed to compile and build off of previous experience. Things she had done previously showed when she tackled the next object. This in turn helped to make incoming objectives easier to tackle.

The rock wall had taught her watch her terrain for anything that could be useful to her. She then applied that to pole climbing. Trying to up the length of a tree trunk required not only a tight grip but fluid body control, something that few people had on instinct. Then there was hand-eye coordination, a key asset in the rope-swinging portion. If one wasn't quick enough on the draw, it could be their death, especially when these swings could be hundreds of feet in the air.

 _How strange that I've forgotten what it means to struggle._ Gilgamesh felt his mind begin to wander. _Of all the people to wake me up to this reality of Mankind, it had to be the Faker._

It usually took a tragedy or a horrific loss for anyone to realize their own pitfalls, and though the King of Heroes had a lot of divine blood in his veins, he was still human in part, and thus subject to the weakness of humans, albeit to a far lesser degree than fully-blooded humans. For virtually all opponents, he could simply use the Gate of Babylon to rain down death upon his foes. For the few that could keep up with his volley and retaliate in kind, he had very little in the way of actual physical combat, an error that he would rectify in order to make sure he was never be taken by surprise ever again.

"Once I'm done, no mongrel will ever be able to defeat me." Gilgamesh tightened his fists. "Nor will I be alone."

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

 **One Week Later…**

The days passed uneventfully. Days of sleeping, waking up, eating, training, downtime, all on repeat.

Lily really had no reason to complain about this routine. While it was tough, there was food and water and shelter for me. She also was getting a reprieve from being judged and abused and mistreated. Her big brother seemed to want to protect her at every turn despite his insistence that she would have to work for his favor. She guessed that she was closer to him than most people, maybe everyone in the world. He always looked grumpy and unhappy whenever he had to talk to anyone that was not her.

The little faunus girl wanted to ask about her brother and where he came from and what he wanted to do. He looked like he wanted to do a lot of cool things. She wondered why she had become a part of that plan. She could think of numerous ways to answer, all just guesses with nothing behind them. In the end, the only thing she could do was continue to work harder and get the rest of the Fall Maiden power.

The Four Maidens. It was kind of hard to believe that four women in the world controlled these magical powers. On further consideration, four women and herself, that is. Sure, her semblance was cool. She could practically go anywhere and steal anything that she wanted, but she always had to hide while doing it. Being invisible was all well and good, but the fact was that she couldn't just go up and buy things and talk to people. It was bad enough that she couldn't pay for anything, so add a pair of Faunus traits and she might as well be little better than a dog in the eyes of many Humans.

 _But this is different._ Lily thought to herself. _This time, I'll have power and people will look at me differently. Respect and fear, that's what big brother said._

She could at least get behind the respect part if nothing else. The afraid part was kind of an iffy thing for her. She knew what it meant to be afraid and she didn't like that feeling one bit. Being the one to do it to others seemed kind of not good either. Yeah, there were people that she wished would suffer and be unhappy like she had been, but it wasn't like she expected the world to treat her like a princess. Nobody had cared for her, so she cared for herself, and that was simply how the world worked for her. She didn't pretend to understand everything that adults did, but she did know one thing: the adult world was complicated and she knew it better than most kids did.

But in the end, if life had taught her one thing, it was that it was better to be the one with power.

Deciding that she was getting nowhere within her mind, she called upon her maiden powers and without too much effort, she felt a light breeze at her beck and call. It was really cool to be able to summon the elements with just a thought and a bit of willpower. It was amazing how much power she wielded. With just a thought and a move of hand, she could change the wind direction and its intensity. A light breeze to the left suddenly reversed course and became a more harsh breeze to the right. She raised her hand to the open sky and began to form a mini little tornado to collect anything loose on the ground. A few leaves collected and began to whirl around the eye of the 'storm.' This was where things started to get interesting. Maintaining fine control of this thing was harder than it looked. She had only but barely a few days to get acquainted with her new powers.

Nearby, she glanced to see Gilgamesh with his arms crossed, observing her with the critical eye. He expected a lot out of her, and while she couldn't say that she appreciated every aspect of her time training, she more or less understood what was going on. Her life was in danger and the only way she could make sure she was safe was by gaining more power. Simply put, she needed to become more powerful than everyone else, which sounded like a lot of work, but who was she to say what was right or wrong? Her guardian knew better than she did. He had power, more power that she had ever seen before, even from a huntsman.

"Summon two elements at once." Gilgamesh ordered her.

With a nod of her head, Lily did as she was instructed. Summoning her new magical power wasn't difficult by any stretch. Like with her semblance, her magic was almost instinctual to activate, requiring very little in the way of concentration and exerted very little energy. That, however was the easiest part of her newfound power. The most difficult part would be harnessing and mastering her power to such a degree that she could control how much power she used, what sort of combinations she channelled, and the degree of technicality she employed among a long list of things to consider.

She reached out with her wind abilities and began to gather some leaves in her left hand. All the while, she summoned a light flame in her right hand. A small circle of leaves swirled with inches of the palm of her hand. The flames danced all around her other hand, flickering up and down violently.

"Now employ them together." Gilgamesh commanded next. "Attack the target."

Nodding her head in compliance, Lily sighted the dummy targets set up before her and with one savage stroke, she hurled the elements, relying on instinct to guide her hand. The wind attack blew the dummy away while the fire wildly surrounded it, catching it on fire. It wasn't done with any sort of finesse.

"Sloppy." Gilgamesh reported his opinion. "Observe."

She stepped to one side as her guardian called upon the Gate of Babylon, then struck with the force of a Goliath with one single blade. The dummy was instantly torn into tiny pieces; what remained was scattered to the wind.

"Stop hesitating and use your powers with deadly intent." Gilgamesh kneeled down to look Lily in the eye. "Your enemies will not think twice about killing you. You would be wise to do the same. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Lily replied and she truly did understand what he was getting at.

She was literally in a do or die kind of situation. Maiden powers came with it a price. If she didn't learn to fight and kill, then people would come for her and take her power. She knew how rough people could get, but killing people seemed extreme even for a former thief like her. Now no longer having any real say in the matter felt incredibly stifling. Would this always be the price for the power she wanted?

Gilgamesh sighed. "Only the strong survive in this world. The strong rule over the weak. The weak follow the strong. Do you understand this? And do not lie to me."

"I k-kinda get it." Lily managed. "But I don't want to rule."

"You no longer have a choice in the matter." Gilgamesh warned her. "Like it or not, your life is forfeit if you do not kill this woman."

The King of Heroes used his magic to project the image of Cinder Fall. The image meant little to the little girl, but she had no doubt that with her new powers, she would be targeted and most likely killed. She wasn't ready to die, but she wasn't ready to kill others either, not that what she wanted mattered.

"I am not requiring you to kill senselessly." The man kneeled down to look at her. "But when this woman comes from you, make no mistake that she will kill you if given the chance. She has no reserves about killing you. Furthermore, I will not be defending you when this happens. All I am doing is giving you the means to fight back. Since her use of the power is limited, she will not be properly trained to use the power, but you will be."

"So… I can beat her?" Lily asked

"You can. No, not just that you can beat her." Gilgamesh grabbed her left shoulder with his right hand. "You will beat her."

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that what he was saying was true. The world wasn't going to be nice because she wanted it to be nice. She needed to be able to fight for herself and possibly kill for herself, for her own survival.

"If we're done chatting, then let's resume training." Gilgamesh projected another dummy. "Now fight!"

Lily did as she was told, even if she was not sure about any of this.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Cinder Fall was positively seething right now. This was not part of the plan, but there wasn't much that she could do about it. Without the power of the Fall Maiden in her hands, she couldn't succeed at her plan. This was but the first step to true power, power that would give her the ability to rule over all people. She would have them in the palm of her hands, trembling in fear as she had always wanted them to.

But that damn meddling fool had gotten in the way, stolen what was hers by destiny and by right of conquest. How dare he take that from her. She hated him and that hatred had put her in a bad mood for the many days that followed. The only thing keeping her from being perpetually was her reshaping her plan. She couldn't possibly succeed without the full power, so now she had to consider her next move.

Then came the scroll call. It was short and it gave only the most bare details. The caller identification was Roman Torchwick, and at first, she didn't care to answer the call, but then reigned herself in. As arrogant and cocky of a man as he was, she did require his expertise in thievery and trickery. She couldn't afford to antagonize him too much. Even without the power to oppose her, he did have the brains to make her life miserable and his skills weren't easy to find in Vale.

She answered the call. "What is it, Roman?"

"This is not Roman." An arrogant and smug tone. "If you intend to speak to me, then address me as Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, you mongrel."

"...YOU!" Cinder yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Calm yourself, woman." His voice continued on as her anger was irrelevant. "You will have your chance to get back what you want. If your desire for power is strong enough, then make to the location I am providing. We begin tonight. Be warned, I will not provide you this opportunity a second time. You either come or you do not. Choose."

The call was dropped and Cinder nearly burned the scroll in her hand, letting what power she did have rage within her. The magic coursing in her body then began to react against her will. At first, she sought to dominate it through sheer willpower, but it wasn't trying to wrestle with her, but rather trying to tell her something. She forced herself to calm down to assess what exactly she was sensing.

Her head perked up, then her gaze turned towards the north. Something was telling her to go in that direction. There was no logical thinking behind it, but it was the right way to, the place where she would find the other half of her power.

Her power.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

 **Midnight**

Lily was sure she wasn't ready for this. Just two weeks of using her powers and now she was expected to use them in live combat with no assistance and no mercy from her enemy. Naturally, she was scared out of her wits, so her first instinctual reaction was to activate her semblance staying completely still. Only the light of the moon illuminated the forest area surrounding them. Still, even with the fragmented moon producing light for the nighttime, there were many shadows littering the ground, providing the green-haired girl with more than enough blackness to hide her own shadow in.

The little faunus girl couldn't help but hyperventilate, even knowing fully well that such an action would be very audible and easily give away her position even if her semblance made her invisible. She had encountered death many times in her life, but usually, she would be able to avoid it or bypass it. This time, there would be no escaping from it; either she would beat death or death would beat her. Numerous times Gilgamesh had told her that if she wanted to live, she would have to kill this time. He would be providing no support whatever, a not-so-surprising announcement, but disheartening all the same.

Lily heard footsteps approaching. It was time for her to decide how much she wanted to live. She steadied her breathing as much as she could. The flame within her called out to its other half. Did that mean she couldn't hide? She listened, only hearing footsteps and sensing the most extreme killer intent ever. Was it even possible for any human or faunus to become this enraged? Well, she would see in a minute.

"I know that you're here!" A woman's voice cut through the dark, as did her eyes. "Show yourself!"

The little girl might've just done what her opponent wished, but she halted and recalled something that Gilgamesh had once said to her.

 _Never fight a battle on your opponent's terms. Always fight by your rules._

If she exposed herself as her opponent wished, she would be dead meat very quickly. This woman was no doubt more skilled and experienced in combat. She would never be able to win on equal footing. No, she had to fight using any means necessary. She wanted to live more than anything else. This Cinder women might be better in every way, but desperation had a fascinating way with overcoming the best.

Lily, using her skills to hide, maintained ghost footsteps, making absolutely no sound as she maneuvered behind her opponent. Trying to put her actions above her thoughts, she cast a lighting strike. The woman realized too late she was being attacked and her face took the brunt of the attack. The force was enough to send her flying to the ground and it was a few meters that she slid along the ground before she came to a halt.

"ARGH!" Cinder's rage skyrocketed. "HOW DARE YOU!"

The older one leaped back on her feet, her face contorted into a not-so-attractive look. Her head whipped left and right as she tried to discern where the invisible girl was. Had she been more rational, she might've already known where to look. The next attack that came her way was a hail of frozen leaves turned into projectiles. The first wave chipped away a small portion of Cinder's aura and she ran away to avoid further damage.

Lily had climbed into a nearby tree, but didn't stop moving. She leaped to another tree and watched as the Cinder tried to regain her bearings. The older one lit up a flame in her hand and began to actively seek out the other half. It was time to move to the next attack spot. Unfortunately, the timing was imperfect and she made a slight sound, not loud enough to be heard unless one was actively seeking out unusual sounds, but it was enough for the black-haired fighter to hurl a fireball in the general direction, causing a fire to well up once the flames met with the trees.

Lily jumped to the ground, struggling to find her footing. The bottom of her footwear scrapped against the dirt, quickly alerting her presence to Cinder, the latter once again tossing a flame with the former barely dodging it from such a short distance away.

"So he gave the other half to someone else." Cinder's voice was dripping with utter displeasure. "Not that it matters. Whoever you are, you are going to die. You might be invisible, but that will not stop me from finding you."

 _Just shut up and keep fighting._ Lily struggled to keep her breathing steady. She had already lost the element of surprise. Now she had to create a new advantage or exploit a weakness. Both options didn't present her with great odds.

The green-haired girl kept her invisibility semblance in play, looking around for anything that might buy her some time. Looking down at her feet, she saw a rock the size of her fist. Getting an idea, she kicked it to her left. At the same time she moved back into the burning trees to cover her escape. The hope was that direction of the rock would fool Cinder into believing she was going on direction while actually moving in another way. The idea was sound in principle, but the more experienced one wasn't fooled by it; in retaliation, Cinder lashed out with some projectiles created from thin air and shot them in Lily's direction. The little girl shifted her body to try and evade the sharp objects. She managed to get only nicked by the first one, but a second struck her with enough kinetic force to send her flying into the burning forest.

Lily felt her back careen against a tree trunk before collapsing face-first into the ground. She coughed and sputtered while rising and assessing her damage. Her aura was still intact, but she didn't want to even guess at how much more punishment she could endure. She instead took stock of the crimson oranges and yellows surrounding her. She needed to get out of this place unless she wanted to suffocate to death.

"A little girl?!" Cinder's voice reverberated. "Did that fool really thing that a child could defeat me?! ME?!"

 _… I turned off my semblance_. Lily cured herself. When she had worked out her current aura capacity, she made herself visible in order to consume less aura energy, leaving herself exposed.

As Cinder approached her looking like a demon from hell, Lily viewed the crumbling environment for another angle. The fear was coming back to her. Describing it in words was far too much for her. All she cared about was living.

"Don't even think about trying to escape, kid." Cinder held her blades in her hands as spat more venom. "We're going to have a VERY long talk about why you don't hit your superiors."

"You're not my superior." Lily had the urge the get some words in too. "You're weak compared to the King."

"I'll kill him next once I've killed you." Cinder didn't cool down at the mention of Gilgamesh.

Lily's eyes moved above the two of them to see some very precarious branches about to fall from above. There was far to much cackling of fire and the collapsing of other trees for the noise above to be distinguished.

"The Gods won't be able to help you at all." Cinder misinterpreted this action of looking above. "Praying is useless."

Lily almost tried to bait the woman, but held her tongue and simply collected whatever nerve she had and made eye contact. Cinder narrowed her eyes at this display of rebellion and bravery.

"Go ahead, act brave. It will make your suffering that much more lengthy."

With some willpower behind it, the faunus used her senses to wait for the right moment. Just a little bit more.

"Nothing to say? It's less interesting when you're not fighting me." Cinder was now a meter away. "Go on, say something back to me. Make me earn it."

"Do you ever shut up?" Lily couldn't stand that voice anymore. It was just too damn smug, too damn annoying.

"Clearly, I will need to curb that mouth of yours." Cinder replied.

Then came a dark shadow from above that was so large that it covered a sizeable area around the two of them. That falling branch was much larger than anticipated and the only reason Lily was able to dodge it was because she saw it beforehand and still she barely managed to escape from its impact zone, landing flat on her back in the process. Cinder was not so lucky and wound up underneath it with a resounding crash.

The green-haired lifted herself up from the ashes and trained her eyes to search for any signs that her foe was still alive. The only thing audible was the crackling fire and the forest coming down, but nothing to indicate that Cinder lived. That was the moment Lily let her guard down and it was the moment she looked away for a split second.

Then debris exploded all around her and the six-year-old could only shoulder the damage, putting her aura into dangerous territories. Her eyesight and her hearing blurred in and out as she attempted to regain herself. She could swear that something was coming her way. It had to be Cinder.

A hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up harshly. Yes, it was Cinder.

"This is the end of the line, you brat!" Cinder's eyes glowed. "For that little stunt, you've earned yourself an extra dosage of pain and misery! I promise you that when you die, you will be broken in body and in mind!"

Lily's strength was fading fast, but what else was she going to do? She didn't have any other options at her disposal.

Her right hand felt something at her side as it gently swayed. It took another second for the little fighter to remember that she had a knife on her. It was a small gift from Gilgamesh. A desperate idea filled her mind; there was no guarantee that it would work and she didn't care. While Cinder was distracted by her blind fury, this would be the only chance to use the weapon.

With all of her remaining energy and willpower, she retrieved the blade at her side and aimed for the eye. Amazingly enough, the damage was enough to rip through what remained of Cinder's aura and the point was driven deeply into her left eye. This caused the woman to drop Lily and scream in pain, dropping her bow in the process and the weapon splitting into its two blades. The faunus felt air in her lungs and felt a temporary surge of strength. Running on pure adrenaline, she grabbed the two swords and thrust forward, impaling Cinder from the front with the blade in her left hand.

Blood began to run from the black-haired combatant's mouth as well as the hole made by the knife still stabbed in her face and her own sword plunged in her chest. Her remaining right eye had this look of absolute terror and fear. To make sure that the job was finished right, Lily separated one half of the blade, rotated to the dead woman's backside and impaled her from the other side. The first blade had already ensured death. The second had made death instant. Cinder Fall collapsed to the ground. She did not rise again.

In that instant, a surge of glowing power poured from the dead opponent and it flowed into the living one. It felt more than astonishing to say the least; with half the power of the Fall Maiden, she felt incredible. Now with the full power at her disposal, she felt power in her that was alien to her, but it was hers now and it would be until the day she died.

With the battle over and her excitement dying down, Lily lost the ability to stand up and once again tumbled to the ground.

 _So tired. I just… want to… sleep_

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Gilgamesh stood between the dead Cinder Fall and the unconscious Lily Uruk. His face was a stone wall of apathy. It was a simply battle to process and the result had been exactly what he wanted. Now it was time to take his spoils and make an exit.

The King of Heroes quickly ruffled through the pockets and pouches of the corpse to find a scroll and some dust, nothing significant, but he took both anyway. The last thing he did was retrieve the two short swords that doubled as a bow and placed it in the Gate of Babylon. Lily's knife was plucked from its resting place in Cinder's face and pocketed. Once he had collected what he wanted, he left the remains and did not spare another glance.

He picked up Lily's form in his free arm and made his way back to their residence.

* * *

 **Who knew this story was so popular? I almost forgot about it, then I look at the stats and figured it was time for a new chapter.**

 **So last chapter received lukewarm reviews, which I expected, but remember, this is an exploration of Gilgamesh and all aspects of him. Let's not forget that includes the real raunchy things. Granted, it won't be a regular thing, but it'll likely pop up from time to time. If that's not your thing, don't worry. There'll be plenty of other interesting things happening.**

 **Cinder is dead, which is what I wish would happen to her in canon because I just want her to die. She's not even the kind of villain that I love to hate or wish to die because she's such a good villain. I just plain don't like her. With her out of the way, what'll become of Emerald and Mercury? Stick around to find out.**

 **Apologies for grammatical errors. I kind of got this out in a hurry, so please feel free to correct my errors if you see any. Reviews and feedback is also greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 _ **"Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future."**_

 **John F. Kennedy**


	6. Pain's an Old Friend

Chapter 6: Pain's an Old Friend

 **Vale**

Gilgamesh sat on the couch lazing around while Lily sat nearby playing a game on the nearby console and television set. Today, he didn't really feel like doing all that much. After taking care of the mongrel that was formerly Cinder Fall, he had to think up his next move, but he had yet to come up with a plan of action. The source of his hesitation was clear: his fear.

Two crushing defeats had left a sour taste in his mouth. The first by the hands of one Kiritsugu Emiya, then by the hands of Shirou Emiya, the Faker. Ever since he had arrived on Remnant, he had said that he would never be caught off guard like he had before. He had the power to change the world as he saw fit yet every time he was close to winning, he would always let his arrogance get to him at the most critical moment and lose everything. Bad luck seemed to follow him like a plague and this time he had to be certain that it would end differently. Thus, he had become more paranoid, keeping everything inside and being less expressive about the world around him. However, by adopting a safer approach to conquering this rock in space, he was also letting fear dictate him to some degree. It was not a pleasant feeling one bit.

As he had been brought low by a magus and his adoptive son, he began to think twice. Granted, the two of them had circumstances and luck on their side, but the situation and the variables at play were irrelevant. The fact of the matter was that he lost to two lesser beings. If he could lose to them, then who was to say that someone else could not take him off guard, however unlikely?

Gilgamesh's consciousness led him to realize where his thoughts were wandering. As swiftly as he was able to, he seized these dark thoughts and swiftly crushed them. The last thing he needed was to second-guess himself. For the time being, the deck was stacked in his favor because he was an unknown in this world. That would work to his advantage and he would need every advantage at his disposal, especially against a population that was more or less used to war and conflict in one manner or another.

Remnant's people were without a doubt quite an interesting breed. While fewer in numbers than on Earth, they made up for the lack of numbers with an overall higher resistance due to spending thousands of years in conflict either with the Grimm or with each other. Aura and magic were used merely as weapons in that ongoing conflict. Their applications ought more versatile and widespread than what was widely-accepted, but in a time of fighting, a lot of luxuries were discarded in favor of effectiveness and efficiency. A shame really, but logical.

That point aside, the next step was to see what further use that magic had besides its combative nature. Simple killing could be done by a warrior without magic. The true nature of this magic had yet to be explored. He didn't know enough about Remnant to come to an accurate conclusion. Since there was no abundance of magic, it was going to be even more time-consuming to find the pieces and put them together in to recreate a coherent picture of history without any biases.

But his lack of anything to show for himself was his fault. Gilgamesh realized that he had not taken much time to fully understand where he was exactly. There were things that were familiar and things that were not. What mattered to him was how he wanted to do things. All he had to do was take the first step forward and soon enough results would start to show. A journey of a thousand miles always began with a single step and he had only taken a few steps on the journey to creating a perfect world.

The King of Heroes propped himself up and got up to look out the window. The city below was so small. He could hold it all in his hands and he could crush it all with one swift stroke, but where was the sport in that? A swift and decisive end would mean no excitement, no joy, and no satisfaction. What was the point of an adventure when there wasn't a sense of enjoyment in it?

Which begged the question: what did he want?

Gilgamesh had been given many things in his life: his kingship, his treasures, his weapons, his luxuries, his divinity, his humanity, everything had been given to him from the moment he came into existence through the minds of the gods. Even before he was conceived in his mother's womb, his fate had already been decided for him. His birth simply was him taking a true physical form in the world. From there, his life was simply handed to him. He couldn't recall a single instance that he wasn't simply given something simply when he demanded for it. A few words from his mouth and he would be granted whatever he wished. Was there ever a time that he truly worked for something?

A disturbance caused him to casually turn his head to watch Lily shout out in frustration at having lost her game. She began to fumble with her controller and restart the level once more, this time with a new determination in her eyes.

Seeing her face and its uncanny resemblance to Enkidu brought the most precious memories of his life to the forefront of his thoughts. In many ways, Gilgamesh recalled that his life didn't change that drastically with his best friend by his side. What did change was how he approached what he did. Where he was once alone, he now had someone to lean on, someone that he trusted and valued highly. That made his life far more tolerable and at times, even happy. Humans were always saying that being with a friend made any activity, exciting or mundane, enjoyable and until Enkidu came into his life, the King of Heroes could only understand the logic behind it, not the emotions.

Lily would never be Enkidu, there was no changing that fact, but he had chosen to give her his name and his protection merely because she shared a face with the only being he had come to treasure. Perhaps somewhere deep inside, he was hoping that through his own hard work, he would be able to create a new friend, someone would could match him by strength and intelligence, but was such a thing possible? Could he make something mortal into something closer to his existence?

Gilgamesh was unsure about what Lily meant to him; all he could say with certainty was that he wanted to make something out of her. One day, she might very well turn against him and strangely enough, he wasn't bothered by this concept. All he could ever hope for was that if she was to leave his side, she would be powerful enough to destroy this world just like was able to. Then he could be satisfied with being in this world.

Molding a child into the ultimate warrior had with it strengths and weaknesses. Since children's minds were more susceptible to indoctrination, it would be much easier to convince the green-haired girl that all of this was for the sake of a grand plan, something truly spectacular and important. She would dedicate everything she had to being the best at killing other people and for all intents and purposes, that was the primary goal. However, if all she knew what to do was kill, then she would never reach her full potential. Supplementing the ability to take a life with other skills would make for more varied outcomes.

Gilgamesh's ability to combine the wisdom of the gods and the wisdom of mankind would give him the ability to predict what would result should he choose to train his first and only protege in a certain way. These predictions were all possibilities, but not all were certainties. If he could predict everything that would happen in his life, then meeting Enkidu would have been far less interesting and their friendship would never have existed in the first place. Maybe this was a sign to abandon either his wisdom from the gods or his wisdom of mankind in order to fully focus on one so as not to only see the big picture and completely miss out on the finer details.

The former ruler of Uruk leaned against the glass window overlooking Vale City. It was an impressive sight, no arguing that, but it would be so easy to take it all down. All he would have to do is open the Gate of Babylon and rain down hell upon everyone. Truly, he could take down most of the people in this city without breaking a sweat. Any huntsmen sent out to fight him would be lucky to last half a minute with him in combat.

Gilgamesh glanced out the window. Something then crossed his, a loose end that he ought to tie up.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Emerald had been pacing back and forth for gods knew how long. At this rate, she would be creating a ditch in the floor at this rate. Mercury sat nearby, watching her with a look of irritation. He was willing to put up with it for a bit, but this was just too much. He needed something else to look at.

"Will you cut it out!?" Mercury finally called her out. "You're gonna give me a headache at this rate!"

"Shut up!" Emerald hissed back, finally stopping. "I'm fine!"

"You could've fooled me." Mercury gave her an unconvinced look. "You've been wearing a path on the floor for twenty minutes."

"Cinder should've been back a long time ago." Emerald explained her source of anxiety. "I don't understand why she hasn't come back."

"You worry too much about her." Mercury dismissed his partner's claims. "She can take care of herself and she 's not stupid."

"You didn't see her when she left last night." Emerald wasn't the least bit comforted. "Cinder, she looked absolutely livid."

"Angry?" Mercury's face looked curious now. "There aren't many things that make her like that… unless…"

"Exactly." Emerald resumed her pacing.

No matter how much the two of them talked about it, they couldn't do a thing about it. Their boss effectively held their leashes and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. She would come back and either choose to fill them in on the details or say nothing at all. That was within her discretion as the lady in charge. The two of them were here to help her and do whatever she needed.

Although Cinder was mysterious and talked very little about herself, from what they could glean about her, it was clear that she always wanted things to go the way she planned. When things didn't go exactly as planned, she was always irritable. The amount of negativity ranged from mere annoyance to outright fury, but Emerald and Mercury always did their best to stay on her good if for no other reason than to make sure they remained in one piece. All of this was before the black-haired woman had gained the power of the Fall Maiden. Now that she did have that power, she was even more terrifying.

"Let's just hope that whatever business she needed to attend to went well." Mercury leaned back into his chair. "And we don't ask about it."

"Why do think I've been pacing?" Emerald sighed.

"So you were anxious." Mercury deadpanned.

"Can you just shut up?" Emerald glared at him.

"I could, but then what would you do with the silence?" Mercury closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I would prefer you to keep your mouth closed forever." Emerald snarked. "Then I could hear myself thinking."

"The King of Uruk demands that both of you remain silent for all eternity." A new voice cut into their conversation. "Hearing you two mongrels speak is grating on my ears."

Both of Cinder's associates instantly moved into their stances for combat. They knew that voice. How could they forget the one person that had managed to set off their boss in such a primal way?

"You!" Emerald was quick to go on the offense without a thought.

However, before she could reach striking distance, chains suddenly appeared from those glowing gold portals, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs, effectively preventing her from moving any further. Any attempt to move resulted in the chains holding her down tightening, putting a strain on her aura.

"Are you going to be as idiotic as your friend here?" The golden-haired man turned his head to Mercury. "Or will you do the intelligent thing by heeding the words of the King of Heroes?"

"...what do you want?" Mercury held his stance, but he clearly wasn't about to attack recklessly.

"Don't listen to this bastard!" Emerald cried out while still struggling. "When Cinder gets back, you'll be in for it!"

The blond raised a hand and slapped her hard enough to chip away at her aura. "My name is Gilgamesh. If you are to speak to me, you will address me as such, cur. Disrespect me again at your own peril."

Mercury had circled around just enough to see Emerald's expression morph from pure defiance to a look of uncertainty and fear. It was the first time he had seen such a face on the dark-skinned girl and that scared him.

"As for you." Gilgamesh pointed to the gray-haired boy. "Remain where you are lest you wish to be killed. I will not warn you again."

Mercury's defiant spirit told him to not give in to such words, but his instinct told him that this guy was clearly stronger than both of them combined. Without a clear knowledge of their opponent's true strength and given his power that they had seen, they were in no position to be doing anything. Carefully, he eased on his stand, but remained at least somewhat alert. His choice didn't seem to bother their guest.

"What do you want?" Mercury posed his question again. "Why are you here?"

"That depends on how you two respond to what I have to say." Gilgamesh smirked at the two of them. "Cinder Fall is dead."

For a moment, neither of the two teenagers knew what to say. If this was a trick to lower their guard, then it wasn't a very good one, but from the way he spoke, arrogant and self-assured, they couldn't help but believe that there was something to it. Whatever he was playing at, he had their attention now.

"No." Emerald seemed to resist the very notion. "It's not possible."

"But it is possible." Gilgamesh grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I made it so."

"I don't believe it." Emerald's voice became more staccato. "You're lying!"

"You would dare call me a liar?" Gilgamesh stepped back, then delivered a solid right hook to her face, enough to completely shatter her aura and actually leave a bruise. "You ungrateful, annoying, spiteful bitch!"

Mercury felt glued to the ground, unable to do anything or say a word. His mind was running through his options now. If what this man said was the truth, then technically speaking, they were both free to go where they wished and do as they pleased. That was a pleasant feeling, but it lasted for all of the blink of an eye. Next came the realization that being in this situation meant they would never get that freedom. Perhaps they were about to trade in one master for another and this was far more powerful than the other one.

"But since your dull minds are unable to process the truth, I am left with no choice but to provide physical proof." Gilgamesh reached into one of his portals and grabbed something. "Perhaps this will clear you of any doubt."

Once they both saw what was in his hand, they instantly turned pale. They knew Cinder's weapons well. They had seen her in action enough times to be able to recognize the blades by sight alone. She wielded those blades as an extension of herself, so there was no way she would willingly part with them in any way.

"Those… those could be a copy!" Now Emerald sounded desperate. "You must've coped them!"

"Still ignorant to the end." Gilgamesh once again delivered a solid punch to Emerald. "I should have your head for your insolence."

The mint-haired fighter was now bleeding in addition to her mind being a complete mess. Her companion just watched with his fists curling and uncurling. He was literally at the mercy of this megalomaniac and there was nothing he could do to stop it, not a gods-damned thing. This was a real low point in his life. At least with his abusive father, he could hit back however pointless it was.

"But I am feeling generous today." Gilgamesh once again reached into the portal. "If this will not convince you, then I am not certain what will."

There was a blur as a large object tumbled to the ground from the hold in the air. It took a moment for the two of them to realize that this wasn't just any normal thing. It was a body, which wasn't surprising in and of itself. Both of them had killed before. Rather, it was the identity of the body that had them both wide-eyed.

"Cinder!" Emerald screeched. "CINDER!"

"What the fuck?" Mercury breathlessly said.

"Now do you worthless mutts understand?" Gilgamesh kicked the body to show that she was no longer alive. "Your master is dead. What will you do now?"

Emerald seemed to have lost any and all will to fight, resorting to sobs and wails. Mercury, on the other hand, had two options. He could either kneel to this guy or run for his life and hope to live another day.

"No, that was not my intended question." Gilgamesh turned to Mercury. "My question is this: how do you wish to die? In combat, or on your knees?"

The assassin's combat instincts took over the moment the very idea of death came to mind. He wouldn't dare to fight someone who could clearly wipe the floor with him, so he ran as fast as his prosthetics would let him.

Only, he didn't make it that far. He felt something piercing him from behind, and then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Gilgamesh watched as the body collapsed to the ground. The fool had believed himself to be swift enough to evade death. It was pathetic and cowardly. There were those that had been less powerful than himself, yet they stood their ground against him.

And speaking of such individuals, there still remained one more to take care of. This girl, the one with mint-green hair. She was clearly loyal and dedicated to Cinder. It showed in how she continued to refuse undeniable proof of her master's death. Now, she was little more than a sobbing mess, calling out for someone, anyone to save her.

"What about you?" Gilgamesh grasped her jaw and made her look him in the eye. "Are you prepared to die?"

"Just… kill… me." Emerald murmured barely above a whisper. "There's… nothing left… for me."

"You wish to die?" Gilgamesh frowned at her words. "What a spineless girl, losing any sense of pride the moment the one you dedicate yourself to has died."

He slapped her this time, refraining from punching so as to prevent further damage that might kill her. Clearly, he had underestimated the overzealousness of this one. She wasn't just loyal to Cinder Fall. This was was blindly loyal, never questioning, never second-guessing, and never complaining. It was not even five minutes ago that she was being stubborn and willful. To see this sudden change was simply boring.

"Are you so unable to develop your own sense of identity that you need someone to hold you to a chain?" Gilgamesh taunted her with a sharp edge in his tone. "And after everything I've done here. You should be thankful. You're free."

The girl appeared to still hold onto her desire to die. Whatever words he had to say would go through one ear and out the other. Any further efforts would be wasted on her.

"So be it." Gilgamesh turned his back. "If you wish to die, then have at it for all I care. However, I will not be giving you that satisfaction. That honor will go to the one who killed Cinder Fall."

"What?" Emerald's mind was barely able to comprehend what she just heard. "What do you… mean?"

"I am merely the messenger." Gilgamesh announced. "I am not the one who killed her. Only my newest protege can take credit for that kill."

From the shadows, Lily stepped forward, her face more confident than when he had forced her to kill for the first time. However, there remained traces of hesitance in her posture and in her step.

"Dispose of this waste of life." Gilgamesh ordered the little faunus girl. "If you have any last words, mongrel, now would be the time to speak."

Slowly and deliberately, the King of Heroes slowed his pace and kept his eyes listening. He wanted to be sure that the deed was done and he wanted to know how fast his will would be carried out.

"You?" Emerald's voice echoed. "You killed Cinder?"

"Yes." Lily admitted to the truth. "I'm sorry, but she would've killed me simply because I was given half the Maiden's power."

"You killed her?"

"So… I'm sorry." Lily sighed. "Please forgive me."

The power of the Fall Maiden flared up.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Normally, at this time of night, children were put to bed and were asleep, but Lily was well aware that her life had long since discarded widely accepted routines. Even if she wasn't old enough to understand everything about the world and about herself, she knew that she was living a life few would ever have.

Tonight, her big brother had informed her that instead of combat training, she would be learning how to fly using her powers. Until he had brought up that point, it never occured to the little girl that she was capable of flight and now that she was aware that she had the potential, she couldn't help but let her excitement show. This was far more pleasant to do than to kill people at any rate.

It was hard to believe that she had killed already. In all her time as a thief, she had never resorted to killing even once even though she knew that it was a possibility. Then again, she had never met anyone who wanted her dead, so in that regard, she felt that what she did wasn't really wrong. It was self-defense, at least for the first time. The second one she could not say was so clear-cut, but at least the girl with the similar hair color couldn't come after her now. It was over for now, she hoped.

"Flying requires that you abandon all the knowledge about your body and allow yourself to go free." Gilgamesh spoke to her.

"I don't understand." Lily didn't much care for his fancy talk.

"Basically, you need to forget about using your legs and arms." Gilgamesh reconfigured his words. "Let your power do the work for you."

"Okay." This was a more palatable explanation for her to take in. "I get it… I think."

"Whether you do or not, experience will trump all other forms of learning." Gilgamesh activated his magic. "Now watch me and you will see."

There were a great many things that Lily did not understand about her guardian, his full power being chief among those unknowns. He seemed to be able to do anything and everything without fail. It was almost like he was far greater than even huntsmen and huntresses and they were considered something more than just ordinary people. If she had to describe him to the best of her ability, she would say that he was a god of sorts. However, she had never known a god in person, only what storybooks and other people said. The most commonly-accepted deities on Remnant were the brother gods, but nobody could prove they existed.

Watching Gilgamesh call upon one of his treasures to assist him in flight made her stare up at him with absolute wonder and amazement. His execution of his magic was flawless and without any strain. He had said that one day, provided she followed him carefully, she would be able to do the things that he could do. That was why she paid attention and rarely interjected at times like these. He was superior to her and she would need to be very attentive to his every action, his every word and his every action.

"Flight should be done without pause." Gilgamesh said from his elevated height. "Do not think about your fears nor about failure. Just let yourself go."

To not be afraid of something she had never done was tricky to say the least. While the idea of flying by itself was very appealing, there came with it many reasons to be afraid. What would it be like? How was she to conceptualize doing it? Would she be good at it? Was she going to just be good at it or would she need hard work and time?

"How do I let go?" Lily had to ask. "What does that mean?"

"I have given you what you need." Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "The rest is up to you, girl."

Of course he would be giving no further assistance, but this was not unexpected. He had a habit of never giving her too much. In the end, she would always have to work for what she had. The only reason she could learn to live with this was due to her own self-sufficient way of life prior to her fated encounter with him. The difference was that he was decidedly more harsh with her.

With a big sigh, Lily tried her hardest to formulate a vision of how she believed that flying out to happen with her. The first thing that came to mind were flying birds. Their bodies were straight and their wings were outward as far as they could extend. Where the head was pointed was usually where the flying intended to go.

With her point of reference established, she began to imagine what would happen if she could do the same. At first, her first picture was imperfect. She envisioned herself soaring through the skies, moving parallel to the ground, her arms extended as far as she could reach, her head up and creating the path forward. It was awkward imagining herself in such a position, so she tried to think of a posture that would make more sense for her build. Simply standing in midair didn't seem to register in her mind either.

What Lily failed to realize as she attempted many times to find the ideal way for her to appear while in flight, the Fall Maiden powers were already working and she had begun to float in midair. She was not aware of this as her mind was too preoccupied with her thoughts. With her eyes closed and her body relax, albeit unconsciously, she elevated further into the sky. Perhaps she would have soared into the sky further had she not bumped into Gilgamesh, who held a hand out to stop her from going further.

"I said fly." Gilgamesh reiterated with an amused look. "I did not say to leave this world."

"Huh?" Lily finally opened her eyes. "What? I'm flying?! I'm flying! I'm flying!"

"Yes, you are." Gilgamesh repeated what she said. "Now be silent."

"Sorry." Lily calmed down. "But I'm flying!"

"It's a start, girl." Gilgamesh commented. "Now you start doing more technical maneuvers."

"Huh?"

"Follow my lead."

With that, he began to execute a series of moves in-flight that looked like only an expert would be able to do. Flying fast in one direction, changing directions on a time, evading, twisting, turning, it was like watching a true master of flight, which he probably was without a doubt.

 _Can I really do that?_ Lily felt herself grow weak at the knees. _I just learned how to get off the ground._

That bit of fear suddenly manifested in her flying as she lost her balance and began to descend out of control.

"Control your fears." Gilgamesh advised. "They do you no good."

"I'm not afraid!" Lily maintained, although her body was now flailing around. "I can AAAHHH!"

She was fooling no one with her words. Now she had all but lost control of her flight path. All she was doing now was making herself look like a complete fool. Of course that was the last thing on her mind as she struggled in vain to level herself out. Thankfully, with the cover of night and being far away from a very populous area of the city, there was little chance that anyone would be anyone to see them.

Gilgamesh decided to take matters into his hands by grabbing her by the neck and making her face him in full. "Are you deliberately trying to provoke me?"

"No, brother." Lily could feel his grip, but she wasn't lacking for breathing room. "I was just-"

"Then cease your bumbling." He had the most serious expression that she had ever seen. "Fly like your life depends on it."

He unceremoniously dropped her and she had a momentary lapse before she regained her bearings. Not willing to incur any further disfavor from the King of Heroes, the faunus girl forced herself to calm down. She thought of all the times that she was starving for food and had to focus her vision so much that the only thing on her mind was food. Now all she needed to do was channel that same method into flying.

A feeling of vertigo swept over her, lasting for all of a microsecond, then her powers once again kicked in and she opened her eyes, watching the ground growing farther away from her. This time, instead of fear gripping her heart, her excitement she began with came back to her. Her face transformed into a full smile.

"I can do this." Lily chanted to herself. "I can do this."

Her feelings took over any sense of caution as she suddenly felt compelled to be daring. She moved her body in one way, then directed her powers to her palms and propelled herself forward.

Lily inhaled deeply. "I can do this."

No matter how much she said it to herself, being in the moment was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

* * *

 **Among all the stories I've written, this is the most violent and questionable of them all, but when my protagonist is Gilgamesh, I really don't expect anything less. He isn't above anything so long as it will get him what he wants or what he needs. That's his only bottom line and that can make for some very interesting yet disturbing scenes.**

 **Admittedly, I've been stalling on this story partially because I'm waiting for V7 to begin so I can pull whatever information I can from it. If there's one thing that RWBY is good at its introducing new and interest concepts, characters, and settings. The problem is that the show has never really been able to explore and evolve anything it does (only a handful of characters get meaningful arcs). That's the primary reason I watch RWBY now, the second being my little ember of hope that things will turn out better down the road.**

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Apologies for the grammar in this chapter. I edited haphazardly so I expect mistakes. I just wanted to get this out ASAP because it was overdue for an update.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed.**

 _ **"It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not**_ **stop."**

 **Confucious**


	7. I've Got Nothing

Chapter 7: I've Got Nothing

 **Vale**

Gilgamesh finally admitted it to himself.

He had no idea what the hell he was actually doing.

For one thing, being on this planet wasn't his idea to begin with, but then again, he didn't ask to be summoned into the Holy Grail War. Those things were just decided against his will. That was one more thing that fate had in store for him that he was unable to control despite all of the power he had.

Was he a ruler or was he a subject?

His position as the King of Uruk would tell him one thing, but his ultimate fate would tell him something else.

Gilgamesh threw a side glance at Lily, who was occupied with a daytime television program. He didn't know what she watched nor did he care. There was nothing that primitive human entertainment could show her that would be more horrifying than what he would show her and that wasn't boasting.

He had meant to take her out for training, but today, he just didn't feel like doing anything. All he could think to do was sit on the couch and stare out the window of the apartment, thinking about one question.

What now?

The King of Heroes had acquired the power of the Fall Maiden and it was well within his ability to seize the Relic of Choice from Beacon Academy. Killing all the Maidens and seizing their powers as well as the correlating relics was well within the realm of possibility. In reality, he didn't foresee anyone on this planet being able to stop him, even with the power of aura.

"I meander in thought constantly." The golden-haired man growled quietly. "I am once again close to remaking a world that I desire, yet here I am, making excuses for myself. This is madness."

Perhaps the very fact that he was making no moves towards reshaping Remnant was proof enough that this desire of his to form and mold Mankind was not all that it was choked up to be.

As a matter of fact, was it not his destiny bestowed upon him by the gods that he be the conduit between heaven and earth?

To be Mankind's king?

If that was so, what did he stand to gain from all of this?

He had already ruled the world once and he had done the best that he could given the cards he could play and he had died as all humans did eventually. His resurrection and his decision to destroy the world and remake it anew was expected of him and he simply took to it like a fish to water.

Here though?

There was nobody to tell him what to do, no gods to hold his strings, no duty to uphold, nothing at all but his knowledge, his weapons, and his power. That didn't sit well with him either. He longed for a purpose, a reason to exist. He could not just sit and brood about his future prospects. That was not how he functioned.

But what would he do?

What could he do?

What should he do?

For all of his wisdom and knowledge, none of it seemed to be able to help him navigate the most difficult enemy he had ever encountered: life itself.

Gilgamesh laid back, his eyes staring at the ceiling with all the boredom that he could muster. He wasn't in the mood for good food. He wasn't in the mood to kill anyone. He wasn't in the mood for sex. He wasn't in the mood to use his powers. He wasn't in any mood to create more plans. Hell, he wasn't in the mood for anything.

At this point, anything at all would be better than what he was doing right now. Maybe all this planning and scheming to conquer this world might not be so interesting after all. When was the last time he had taken a step back and simply basdked in the sights and sounds? True, there was little that he was unaware of in regards to Mankind, but this was a new world teeming with new possibilities. Surely, there were some mysteries that ought to be discovered that might provide him with the motivation that he needed.

The King of Heroes recalled the conversation he held with Rider and Saber in the Fourth Holy Grail War. At the time, he had dismissed the entire discussion to be moot. All treasures existed for the purpose of becoming his. There was no greater reason to have the Holy Grail other than it was a treasure which belonged to him. For that reason alone, no other being could have it other than himself and those that swore fealty to him for all treasures were his to use at his discretion. He did not desire its power to grant wishes; wishes were for the weak and cowardly. He had the power to do whatever he pleased even without the grail.

But this world?

He was able to make perfect predictions with his powers. He would certainly be able to rule this world, even with the powers at play. He should take this world and remold it. This place was rough around the edges, but given time, it could become a society worthy of his divinity, worthy of his admiration, and worthy of his name. It would be easy to do given the state of things.

Gilgamesh held his hand in front of him, imagining himself holding the soul of Remnant in his grasp as he squeezed on it. He could hear the cries of the people begging him to save him from their own pain. He could see the looks of worship etched on the faces of men, women, and children. He could feel their emotions as he graced them all with his presence. He could see it all even now, an ultimate world crafted into his ultimate vision, something free from the chains of his existence on Earth.

Then he clenched his outstretched hand into a fist, feeling rising anger. If he became a ruler once more, than he would be right back where he started, a lone man sitting atop a throne in utter boredom waiting for the next event in life that would reshape his world view. Only once had it happened and the chances of it happening again were close to zero.

As much as he couldn't shake the desire to make waves, a piece of his own wisdom came back to him, a simple little thing he had was aware of for most of his life, yet he cared not for its meaning until recently. His unending quest for power could be summed up in one word.

Insanity.

The former heroic spirit mentally spit at himself. He was supposed to be the king of his own fate, but no matter what he did, it always came back to everything that he knew and how it continuously compelled him to take action in order to correct the path of Mankind. He could ignore this unshakeable duty all he wished, but sooner or later, fate would come back and convince him some other way that his solution was the only solution.

That too was insanity.

The King of Heroes bore the title of the first and most famous of all heroes. His legend was the one that many emulated and faked. For that reason alone, he had to preserve his pride and dignity. No one but him could be the best, the most powerful, the most intelligent, the most good-looking, the ideal that everyone strived for but none could achieve. He had to be all these things in order for the people to have something to look up to in the future. Without his existence, Mankind would never be able to achieve anything truly meaningful in the future. If not for him, Humanity wouldn't be what it was now.

But it was nothing more than insanity.

Gilgamesh rose from his reclined position and stood up perfectly straight. Where he intended to go, he could not say, only that he ought to hurry up and find something to fuel his imagination, which disgusted him to no end. To be stuck like this without purpose, without reason, without meaning, it make him sick.

"Girl, we are leaving." His voice commanded his servant.

"Okay." Lily didn't even hesitate to obey. "Where are we going?"

"Our destination is unclear, but that is not a concern."

"Okay!"

That face which looked so familiar to him smiled, yet the expression was also haunting to him as well. It looked exactly like the one the Enkidu would show him and it was the one thing that he could never see again, the thing he wanted to see the most.

If he had to choose between all the treasures in the Gate of Babylon and Enkidu, his one true friend for life, there would be no question in his mind as to which he would choose in the end.

The former King of Uruk didn't let any of this show as he merely left the residency with his newest pet in tow.

He had no idea what the hell he was actually doing.

But pretending was better.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Roman Torchwick was not sure how he ought to be feeling right now.

For one thing, that bitch Cinder Fall had gone silent ever since he was on the receiving end of her wrath. While he wasn't complaining about the silence between them, he didn't like that he didn't even hear so much as a whisper. He wasn't sure if this was due to the fact that she was busy or that she was merely playing hard to get so she could hold it over him later. Either way, he was on his guard.

The other thing that was really grinding his gears was how he had misplaced his scroll. That thing had a lot of important stuff on it. Granted, there wasn't anything terribly compromising; he would have been a complete fool to have stored critical data on a device which could be separated from him at any time. It's just that he never expected that he would get stolen from. He was a master thief after all, so to know that there was someone out there with skills comparable to his own made him uneasy.

While losing that scroll came with it a significant cost, he could recover with enough time and a few more jobs. He would have to be more careful from now on, but with the way things were going, that seemed about right.

Neo, for the most part, stuck to business as usual. She did what he asked her and didn't ask questions in return. She knew the gist of what was going on in regards to his business, but she had yet to know the details and until he knew for sure what he was getting himself into with this whole Cinder thing, he would keep things looking like normal for the time being. It was a good thing that his most helpful minion wasn't all that nosy.

Roman stared at the map of the City of Vale. Right now, he had a lot of planning to do in conjunction with planning the theft of dust. His newest customer seemed intent on stealing as much dust as possible for brothers knew what reason. He couldn't quite comprehend why someone needed so much dust. The only thing that came to mind was either to deprive an enemy of resources or to arm oneself with a seemingly never-ending supply of dust. Either choice led him to the same conclusion: this bitch was going to war.

But the only people worth picking a fight over would be either the Council of Vale or Beacon Academy and neither choice seemed all that appealing to him. Both involved fighting. While the latter had superior training and power on their side, the former made up with sheer numbers and the latest weaponry that money could buy. Frankly, there didn't seem to be a point to getting into a scuffle with either the government or the academy.

The master thief would have to find out the finer details once he saw her again and he loathed the notion of talking to her. No matter how drop dead-gorgeous she was, her attitude just made it all go down the drain, which was a real shame. If she wasn't his business partner, he would have tried his luck, but he had a feeling that her standards were either too high or she simply thought that all men were out of her league.

Whatever, there were plenty of fish in the sea for him to get laid with. Beauty wasn't exactly a rare commodity to begin with.

Roman took a long drag from his cigarette, then puffed it out, contemplating his next move. Without any word from his client, he was either going to get to work on his job or put it on the backburner. Whatever choice he made, he was standing to lose a lot, so he needed to be sure that he was ready to face the worst consequences possible.

For now, he needed to scope out all the places that he knew of which housed dust. From shops to warehouses to SDC facilities. That should serve as a decent starting point and it would prove that he wasn't merely sitting on his hands while he waited. He was many things, but he was most certainly not lazy.

Grabbing his cane and holding his cigarette in his mouth, he moved to the exit. As he left, he quickly grabbed his newest scroll and quickly looked at the screen to see if there were any new texts or messages.

There was one alert.

It was from his old number.

Roman quickly opened the message, but it was a simple message comprised of two sentences that clearly conveyed its meaning.

 _Cinder Fall is no longer your concern. Consider your obligations to her terminated and expect to hear back soon._

For a moment, he was tempted to answer back, but he stopped his hands from doing anything too quickly and carefully thought this over. It would be one thing if this message came from an unknown scroll, but the fact that it came from his old scroll and the fact that this message somehow got to his new scroll couldn't be a coincidence. Whoever had taken his scroll knew who he was and knew of Cinder.

Roman frowned at this realization. While he was indeed a well-known criminal in Vale, the fact that someone had found him so easily made him more than slightly nervous. The whole reason he was able to keep doing his job was because he prided himself on being three steps ahead of the police. If someone outside of Vale's official law force could find him, then he needed to revisit his old protocols and consider adding new points and he needed to do it fast or his next job could be his last one.

Neo would need to be informed about these changes as well. She was his most trusted asset after all and her cooperation depended upon his transparency in matter relating to the jobs he assigned to her. Actually, she was his only permanent employee to begin with. If he needed additional muscle, he paid Junior in exchange for some of his goons. Whatever, getting back on track, he needed to talk to her.

The orange-haired man decided that right now, he couldn't deal with people that he couldn't even see. The only thing he needed to be doing was taking care of whatever was within his reach. He could worry about phantoms and ghosts later.

But before he reached the door, which was on the far side of the safehouse, he was stopped by two figures.

The one closest to him was a little girl, six years old he guessed. She had lime-green hair and eyes. Additionally, she had faunus ears. The man standing directly behind her looked to be in his late teen years. He had gold hair and blood red eyes.

Roman felt something in his blood. He couldn't logically explain what he was feeling, but he knew somewhere that these two were dangerous somehow. The fact that the child was looking at him wonderment and the teenager eyed him with indifference spoke volumes about how unafraid they were of him.

That made him just a little bit more unnerved.

But he wouldn't let any of this show on his face. He would play it cool like he always did. In his line of work, a bit of fear was to be expected. Life wasn't the same without a little bit of an edge to make things more exciting.

"Present your false bravado if it eases your mind." The golden-haired one spoke first. "But you will find me not intimidated."

"Yeah, what he said." The lime-haired girl chimed in.

Okay, so maybe things weren't going to be so easy, but he still had to at least pretend that he had a semblance of control. His pride wouldn't let him go down instantly like this.

"It's not easy to find me." Roman decided on a more casual approach. "I am the best thief in Vale."

"If this is your best, that you failed to make an impression." Goldy snorted in contempt. "I've seen better."

"I'm better!" Green eyes raised her hand. "I stole your scroll!"

Roman felt himself do a double take. The fact that the pieces were only now coming together made him hit his head against a mental wall. These two had to be the one behind the message he just received.

"Didn't your message say you would be in contact soon?" The thief attempted to find clarification.

"Soon is whenever I wish it to be." Red eyes narrowed. "And you will address me as Gilgamesh. Now then, with Cinder being disposed of, you have free time on your hands, so let us talk business."

Somehow, this felt like a far worse deal than the previous one. In fact, this would probably get him killed., but that was hardly a new thing. He seemed to have this nasty habit of attracting the worst kind of attention.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Lily watched with fascination as this 'talk' began. It was made clear to her from the start that at the end of the day, this would be a pedestrian affair. The man with the hair that was the color of carrots would give them exactly what they wanted.

Her only job was to 'watch and learn,' but she had no idea what that meant. She wasn't sure if she was going to understand anything, but she would do her best. After all, she was expected to pick things up quickly.

The green-haired faunus girl sat in a chair nearby while her guardian their newest 'client' sat face-to-face at a table.

"What exactly was the job that Cinder Fall requested of you?" Gilgamesh started off with a question. "Spare no details."

"She didn't tell me all that much to be honest." The man named Roman smoked a cigar while talking. "She just gave me one order: steal as much dust from Vale as possible. She didn't explain any more."

"She was reaching for power that she could not hope to grasp." Gilgamesh already knew what to say. "And now she is dead. The hubris of those who are arrogant enough to think that power exists solely for their own use."

"Um, yeah, right. You said it." Roman appeared to want to say something else. "In any case, what exactly are you asking me to do? Details would be nice."

"I will provide the specifics, but I make no promises as to how you respond." Gilgamesh leaned forward. "There is something at Beacon Academy that I want. You will steal it for me."

"Beacon Academy?" Roman pointed in the direction of the famous school. "You want me to steal something from old man Ozpin?"

"Is there a problem?" Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes.

"Well, in case you didn't know, that place is surrounded by huntsman and huntresses not to mention dozens of brats who aren't exactly all pushovers."

"I do not expect you to fight them all." Gilgamesh laughed lightly. "You do not possess the combat capabilities. Did I not say that you will steal something?"

"And in most cases, that would be fine with me." Roman looked strained. "But it's not going to be as simple as you make it out to be."

"You are called a master thief in the underworld of Vale." Gilgamesh crossed his arms in scrutinization. "Perhaps your reputations was over exaggerated."

"Hey, I'm the best damn thief in this kingdom, there's no arguing with that." Roman was quick to defend his actions. "But there are just some bets that you don't take no matter how skilled you are at something. Once you think you can take on the world, the world always finds a way to prove you wrong."

"Are you certain that nothing could motivate you?" Gilgamesh was pushing harder now. "Nothing at all?"

"The ONLY thing more important to me than lien and stealing expensive and/or useful stuff is my own life." Roman pointed to himself. "But that should be a given for everyone. Everyone can claim how noble and just they are, but at the end of the day, we're all in it for ourselves."

"As it should be." Gilgamesh smirked at this point. "Anyone without a shred of selfishness cannot claim to be alive."

Lily wasn't all that knowledgeable when it came to adult stuff. It just seemed like a lot of nonsense half the time. It seemed like people loved to make things complicated for reasons beyond her understanding, but she could perfectly understand what it meant to be selfish. If not for her being selfish, she wouldn't be alive and she valued her life. Yes, she had stolen from many people before, taken from a great many, but it was justifiable in her eyes. They had food, water, clothes, and a roof over their heads.

And she didn't.

Taking from those more fortunate than herself wasn't the end of the world. In fact, Gilgamesh seemed indifferent to the fact that she had stolen from others. He took plenty from others and he didn't care about the consequences that befell those that he took from. His goals were the only ones worth serving. He had said that many times before and while she understood this to an extent, something in her wasn't sure. She couldn't pin down the exact feeling of hesitation though.

"Look, I don't know what sorts of treasures you're looking for at Beacon, but I can assure you that it's not worth as much as you think." Roman appeared insistent on not doing this job. "I'm good at fighting, but I'm not immune to sheer numbers."

"Did you not hear me?" Gilgamesh was getting impatient. "I said lien and I can afford to give you any price you name?"

"Any price I name?" Roman puffed on his cigar. "Do you realize what you're doing when you're offering something so open-ended?"

"Your price could be worth the entirety of the Schnee Dust Company and I would be able to pay it and not break a sweat." Gilgamesh boasted. "What more do you need to hear?"

Reaching into the golden portals that was the Gate of Babylon, the blonde king reached inside and pulled out not a stack of lien but a few bars of gold, heavy in their weight and placed them on the table.

"This is forward payment. You will receive the bulk once your worth has been proven. Anything less than success and all your profit will be forfeited."

"You drive a hard bargain."

The criminal seemed all the more intrigued by what he had seen. Lily watched his face, noticing his interest levels rising. He had talked so much about wanting to save his life, but when faced with something like buckets of money, his tune seemed to change so much.

Her big brother seemed to notice it too.

"That change in tone is rather sudden. Why now?"

"Well, yes I did say that there are some bets you just don't take, but then again, I assumed that you weren't going to be paying this much upfront. I might have misjudged."

"You might have? You have and by quite a longshot."

"My mistake. I guess my people skills need some brushing up."

Lily kept swinging her head back and forth, watching and listening. This right here was a clear demonstration of just how much a person's tune could shift once a sufficient reward was brought into the equation. More often than not, lien drove people to do lots of things, even things that they normally wouldn't do. Personally, the little girl couldn't understand why that was the case. All she knew was that lien usually could buy lots of things, pretty much anything and everything as long as the price was right.

But this wasn't just any small amount here. This was worth a small fortune and to pay something this much just to steal something. She didn't know what Gilgamesh was trying to get. He wasn't always giving her the details that pertained to the bigger picture. All he talked to her about was training to make her more powerful. His logic was that she didn't need to know anything until the details were ironed out and when she was relevant.

Naturally, Lily wanted to know everything that was going on, so this was her chance. Or maybe this was exactly what her guardian wished of her. She didn't know what specifically she was supposed to be getting out of this exchange. She would have to ask him later.

"But if this is your upfront payment, then I might just reconsider." Roman tapped a finger on the table. "I have been meaning to do some large projects, but I've never had the right amount of lien. With this though…"

"I promise you that should you refuse this offer, I will not be making another one." Gilgamesh put his foot down. "You have one minute to decide beginning now."

"Whoa there, wait a minute." Roman was caught off guard. "Now that is no way to do business. How can you-"

"Fifty-five seconds." Gilgamesh warned.

"Really?" Roman put a hand to his forehead. "Putting me on the spot?"

"If I were you, I would spend less time complaining and more time deciding." Gilgamesh sat up straight. "Fifty seconds."

"I guess I have no choice." Roman sighed explosively. "Since you asked so nicely, I think this is an offer that I can't refuse."

"The details will be sent to your scroll and a package will be delivered by this time tomorrow." Gilgamesh stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Do not expect any form of contact for the duration of the job."

"Why not?" Roman questioned. "I kind of like to have my employer at least within reach of a scroll."

"There are other personal matters that require my attention." Gilgamesh closed off that avenue of discussion.

The red-eyed man swiftly turned his back and made for the exit and Lily followed, not expecting to be called. Then a thought popped into her mind.

She should have returned the stolen scroll.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Gilgamesh didn't even break a sweat while strong arming Roman Torchwick into doing some dirty work for him. The man might fancy himself a gentleman and a consummate businessman, he was little more than a pathetic rat. He was a selfish, arrogant, and pretentious fool. All of his actions served himself in the end; he could paint himself in the most positive way possible, but it didn't change the fact that he craved power. He craved expensive artifacts and he craved wealth, but most of all, he craved the thrill.

Obviously, putting on a fake mask of cowardice served as a test to how serious this transaction was going to be. This was a very serious deal.

Precisely the reason why the King of Heroes had a permanent scowl on his face.

Dealing with mongrels like this was far from his mode of operation. While he was more than capable of negotiation to an outrageous degree, it was not something he cared to partake in. At its very core, diplomacy was little more than a thinly-veiled disguise, a means of gaining an advantage over an opposing force, but instead of using physical force, it was a battle of intellect and words. Such things were done in the name of morality and righteousness, both of which were lies.

Gilgamesh only cared to entertain such pointlessness for the simple and sheer joy of watching his opponents squirm in the palm of his hand. He especially got a kick out of meeting people who either claimed themselves to be of high virtue or was spoken to be very ethical by others. It made reducing them to shocked and defeated messes all the more enticing. Granted, not everyone was so quick to admit defeat. The more stubborn ones clung onto their own set of rules in a desperate attempt to save their own identity and meaning to their life.

Saber had done just that when Iskandar had revealed the folly of her way of rulership. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

For the briefest of moments, the former ruler of Uruk smirked at this memory.

But only for a few seconds before receding back into a mask of disinterest.

Lately, it felt like the things he used to take so much joy in did not do so now. Eating the food he pleased, drinking all the wine he desired, bedding the women he wished, collecting the treasures that he claimed as his own, ruling over all people, these were just a collection of the many things he had done in his life, including his time on Remnant.

Gilgamesh glanced down at Lily as she skipped by his side, a look of adulterated carefreeness. It was something that most children in the world did, but he couldn't remember if he ever acted like this. His many attempts at trying to remember his childhood had him facing a mental blank. It felt like he never had the phase in life, a time of ignorant bliss and happiness. All he could remember right now was everything else.

How strange.

* * *

 **Gilgamesh's mood, in a way, reflects how I am viewing this story. Honestly, Gilgamesh is one of the hardest characters to write about, at least in the way that I'm choosing to write him.**

 **I might sound like a broken record at this point, but I believe that it's critical to make sure that the protagonist remains true to the source material. The point of an original story is to pose a "what if" scenario to a character. Using their morals, beliefs, and characteristics, a writer then guides the MC through the scenario to completion, doing the best to maintain the roots and foundations while also building and evolving. It's a delicate balance and I'm still learning how to do it even after all this time.**

 **But now that I think about it, with the way Humanity has evolved, to Gilgamesh's perception, isn't everything more or less beyond redemption? Maybe that's why he's so moody. He's got to pick up the mess that Mankind has created.**

 **Seriously, this is hard writing for Gilgamesh. The fact that I've managed to pull it off (according to many of my reviewers) is an incredible thing by itself to me. I consider myself cautious, but leaning more towards the side of optimisim and hope. I've always believed that we should always do what's right and if that fails, then we do what's necessary.**

 **But enough about me. Thoughts and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Lots of you are apparently pleased to be reading about Gilgamesh being a real piece of work, which is kind of disturbing and weird, but what right do I have to judge any of you? I wrote the thing, so does that make me more questionable as the creator?**

 **Eh, it's probably best not to think about it too much.**

 **This chapter was edited in a hurry, so if you see errors, now you know why.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed reading.**

 _ **"He that can have patience can have what he will."**_

 **Benjamin Franklin**


	8. A Killer And His Body Count

Chapter 8: A Killer And His Body Count

 **Vale**

Gilgamesh conceived of an idea upon his conclusion with the meeting between himself and Roman Torchwick. The best thief in Vale had been personally recruited by Cinder Fall to conduct large-scale operations stealing dust. The only logical explanation for depriving the Kingdom of Vale of its dust supply was to decrease its ability to properly defend itself. Following that line of thinking, the single thing that made sense was sewing chaos in the city and inviting the Grimm inside the walls.

But the city by itself wouldn't be the target. Rather, Beacon Academy would be where blood was spilled.

The King of Heroes snorted at the plan. Basically, it was a coward's way of taking down an enemy. A foe that hid in the shadows and moved according to a complicated plan had little confidence in their strength with an actual frontal assault. Even if Cinder had managed to acquire all the power of the Fall Maiden, that alone could not hope to take down the dozens of students training to be huntsmen and huntresses. She was a cut above the rest of the mongrels that called themselves warriors, but it mattered little in the end. It was a simple competition between quality and quantity with the latter most likely to beat out the former.

Gilgamesh had plucked those memories and details from what remained of that woman's soul, but that was hardly of any interest to him. What he needed to know was who held her leash. A lowly female power hoarder like her couldn't have possibly concocted a scheme like this solely by herself. It was not that she was an incompetent ingrate; it was simply a matter of a personality difference.

Cinder Fall was a woman who wanted people to fear her and fear her power. Such a simple core to a person dictated that she adapt a more straightforward approach to dealing with her enemies. That meant that she had to have a master or someone who mentored her and had instilled more subtle and cautious methods, however quaint and predictable they were.

That was what led him to finding out who the true mastermind of the now-cancelled Fall of Beacon.

Salem.

Her name had come up more than once during his first time prying open the details of the Fall Maiden powers, but the maiden's power was considered its own entity entirely separate from the originator of the power, who was intimately connected with Salem. Only brief flashes and fleeting images were gleaned from that source. This way provided a perspective of the witch from the position of the lackey. It provided a more personal viewpoint on how this seemingly omnipotent witch operated. The picture being painted was far from an inspiring one.

The former ruler of Uruk could see a woman with intensely pale skin, red and black tendrils covering her entire body, her scleras a deep blake with glowing red irises, hair as white as her skin, a dress that was neither beautiful nor elegant despite its attempt to be both, and an aura of intensity hidden beneath a facade of calmness and confidence.

A truly repulsive sight, that much that could be said. Frankly speaking, an average human woman would have been a far more preferable sight to gaze at than this abomination disguising itself as the opposite sex.

More images came back to him. It was the memories of Cinder as she was trained under conditions that any normal person would consider insane, brutal, and inhumane, but such methods were conducted all for the sake of creating a warrior that wouldn't hesitate to execute orders no matter how heinous. That was the sole purpose of this sort of training. A killer needed to be able to do their job and nothing more. Thinking led to hesitation, which led to split-second errors that wasted a perfectly good resources. The best warrior cultures in the world turned their soldiers into men who would gladly kill their enemies.

Gilgamesh began to make some deductions based on what he could witness in these memories. If his guess was correct, and they always were, then Salem was not actively engaging in this proxy war for any higher goal other than to serve her own needs. He could say with absolute certainty that this was who she was because he too knew these behaviors on an extremely personal level. These were the actions of a selfish and self-serving person who wanted nothing more than for the world to bend to her exact whims.

But unlike himself, she had not earned the right to rule. It disgusted him. She acted as a spoiled princess who was only used to receiving her desires on command. If she was refused, denied, or became otherwise unable to obtain what he heart wished, then she would throw a tantrum. It was little more than a child that could not understand that with great power came with it immense responsibility.

However selfish the King of Heroes was, he had done his duty in ruling Uruk, protecting it from outside hostile forces, and ensuring its future to his successor. He had left a legacy that many had tried to overtake. Such a lasting impact was his gift for the world, an ideal to continuously strive for. In a way, it would serve as a lesson for Mankind; if it did not strive to change and adapt, then it would die.

He had pride and confidence in that.

What did Salem have?

Nothing at all.

Gilgamesh was more than able to figure out where to go next without having to dive any deeper into this broken woman. It was clear as the sunlight overhead what he ought to do next. The fact that he had not considered such a simple approach was quite infuriating, but there was no use crying over spilled milk. He knew who was going to die by his hands next.

Now all he required was a little more knowledge as to what exactly she could do. He didn't doubt his ability to properly put her down like the rabid dog that she was, but in the event that she had a hidden trump card, he would be prepared accordingly. He knew that her search for the relics of this world was critical, so all he had to do was disrupt that excursion and she would break down in animalistic anger, just like a child.

In the past, Gilgamesh would have no doubt taken quite a sadistic pleasure in watching the plans of his enemies fall to pieces. That look of despair, hopelessness, and disbelief evoked some of the most amusing faces that a person could ever display. It was the most blatant indicator that a core belief had been completely destroyed. This sort of revelation meant one of two things: either the fool would bury the truth and work harder to prove their morals right or they would lose their sanity and give into the things they had once fought against. Either choice were perfectly entertaining.

The demi-god felt no inclination now to bask in the utter defeat in Salem. This felt like another chore that he needed to accomplish to reach something much greater. As much as he tried to persuade himself that he would get a kick out of seeing the witch become less than human, the only feeling he had was indifference. If she lost her mind, then so be it. If she fought like a feral beast, then so be it. All that mattered was that she had to die.

Gilgamesh reached into the Gate of Babylon and began to fish around for something adequate to take down this aberration of Mankind. Truthfully, any weapon would do, but his search for an ideal weapon stemmed from a simple concept. He wanted her gone as soon as feasibly possible.

Judging by her age and her power, it would be accurate to say that she had been bestowed with some sort of immortality. That sort of gift could only come from either a rare artifact or from a deity. At worst, it would be a minor inconvenience. Having the ability to kill and restrain gods left most opponents lackings, even immortal ones.

Although the King of Heroes was adamant about being done with this pest, he needed her beaten in a specific way. No doubt this beast-woman had followers doing her bidding. Her death needed to occur in a way that signified that she paled in comparison to himself. He would not allow any doubt.

Gilgamesh peered through his infinite vault of treasures, looking for something that would accomplish his goal. It sometimes amazed him how much power the Gate of Babylon had. Even he didn't know the full extent of its power and only he was qualified to be its wielder, which was telling enough.

Then a thought occurred to him.

Nobody on Remnant knew about the legends behind the weapons of Earth.

He sighed as he simply closed the Gate of Babylon.

"Girl, we are leaving."

"Okay, big brother!"

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Salem tapped her fingers against the hard surface of the table as took a moment to compose herself.

As of late, things had not been going according to her design. Cinder Fall, the girl that she had chosen as the vessel for the maiden powers, was dead. The killer had not been found nor was there an identity to associate with the deed. Basically, they might as well know nothing about how she had died. There was no word from her followers, but if she was dead, then they too were most likely a lost cause.

Although appearing serene and calm on the surface, Salem felt a maelstrom brewing within her mind. Not only had she lost a critical piece to her plan, but now she had to find another girl to train to become the vessel. That would take more time and energy and those were the two things that were rapidly dwindling within her.

But more concerning was how her position could be compromised. This was clearly a targeted assassination. Whoever killed Cinder had to know something about her connection to the Grimm Queen. It was all too aligned to be a mere coincidence. The girl was far too skilled and deadly to have been taken out by a random person so easily.

Lifting her head up, Salem took stock of the men assembled. They were her pieces, all of them serving an important part in her plan to take down all the huntsman academies. Their unique skills and talents would make the downfall of their enemies all the more easier, but now they were all but useless to her without Cinder.

Why did that damn girl have to die?

"As all of you know, Cinder has been killed." Salem drew a few breaths into her lungs. "This presents a problem with the plan. Without a proper host for the power of the maidens, our work will amount to nothing. We must work immediately to find a suitable replacement, preferably one that will not die so easily."

"Ma'am, perhaps we should look for someone less ambitious and more obedient." Doctor Arthur Watts spoke first. "Cinder was powerful and skilled, but she was ambitious and ambitious people often have too much of an independent streak. The girl simply wasn't cut out from the start. She wanted too much."

"A fair point." Salem could agree to that sentiment somewhat. "The girl was indeed a spitfire. I thought that it would be the key to keeping her on task. She did want power after all and the power of the maidens was quite an enticing deal for her."

"She wouldn't have stopped there." Tyrian Callows grinned a huge grin. "If she believed herself to be better than us, she might've betrayed us at the first chance. However loyal she believed herself to be to you, my queen, anyone who wants power is ultimately out for themselves."

"Hmm." Salem hummed. "Another excellent argument. I will be far more selective in searching for our next candidate, but for the time being, we must adjust our timetable. Our enemy has shown themselves to be quite capable."

"Was it Ozpin?" Hazel Rainart's voice was laced with malice.

"No. Ozpin is willing to stoop to many lows to accomplish his goals, but nothing this insidious." Salem was confident that her former lover wasn't involved. "This is far too disagreeable with his moral alignment. He would prefer to kill his opponents in open battle rather than leave a gruesome sight for someone else to have a chance encounter with."

"Do we have any idea who could have done this?" Watts posed his question. "Cinder was not weak by any measure. She had even managed to obtain half of the power of the Fall Maiden before her death. How could she have lost?"

"She had informed me of an interloper who stole the other half from the previous Fall Maiden." Salem's expression was thoughtful. "She assured me that she could handle the matter quickly before it became trouble."

"And it was nothing more than boasting in the end." Watts snorted. "Pathetic."

"To answer your original question, there is not a single trace of the killer." Salem folded her hands together. "There is only one thing that I do know for sure. The killer possessed the other half of the maiden's power."

Three heads regarded her with varying faces of interest. Nobody appeared to be expressing any extreme emotional responses.

"Then the new Fall Maiden has already presented herself." Tyrian nodded his head. "Hehehehe!"

"She will be inexperienced in using the power, therefore making her vulnerable." Salem "It is imperative that we find her and subdue her before she has a chance to dabble in her newfound power."

"Unfortunately for all of you, that opportunity has long since passed."

Four heads turned to witness an unexpected sight. At the far end of the room right in front of the doors leading to the hallway, there stood a young man and a little girl. At face value, the sight of two children was hardly a unique sight.

Salem then felt the familiar feeling of magic emanating from the girl and if that was all she sensed, she would have jumped into action. It was that unfamiliar feeling next to the maiden that had her confused on the inside.

What was the power?

Where did she know it?

A dreadful memory came back to her.

The Gods.

Salem stood up immediately, her powers beginning to work subconsciously. All around her, the three minions of hers sensed the atmosphere and stood up as well, their sights now honed in on the intruders.  
"So this is the power that will destroy the world." The boy gave them a look as if judging them. "I expected something truly disgraceful, but even this exceeds my expectations. This is a gathering of fools, nothing more."

"How dare you mock our queen!" Tyrian reacted first. "I will have your head, little boy!"

"I will call this antiquated bitch whatever I please." Red eyes turned to look at the faunus man. "What will you do about it?"

"Kill you!" Tyrian moved into action.

Out of all the combatants within this room, the scorpion faunus was the fastest. His speed was so high that even skilled and experienced huntsman had a hard time keeping up with him. Only the very best could keep up with him and there weren't that many.

But before he could even so much as touch his intended target, Tyrian found himself frozen in place. Surrounding him were very sharp weapons pointing out of what looked like golden portals. Judging by his movements, he couldn't find a way out of his predicament.

Salem began to give out orders only to realize that the rest of her servants were in the same predicament. Perhaps there were a hundred golden portals, all with dangerous weapons pointed at them. None of them could tell just the kind of strength were behind them, but it seemed like everyone was getting a sense of imminent danger.

Only she remained free.

"This is the best that the Queen of the Grimm can offer?" Golden hair fluttered slightly as a small breeze entered the room. "I can only imagine how weak Ozpin must be if you've not managed to best him thus far."

If there was one thing that would set her off quickly, it was mentioning the name of the man she had once called her one true love. He was the source of so much of her woes in life that she wanted to make sure that he understood just what she had been through her entire existence. He needed to see what she saw.

Nobody was going to kill Ozma but her.

"Test my patience at your own peril, child." Salem clenched her hands into fists. "I promise you that another wrong move will guarantee you a slow and painful death."

"Truly?" He gave her a fake look of shock. "Then get in line. You are not the first to want me dead. You will not be the last either."

Before she even had a chance to say anything further, she saw four portals surrounding her. Then from their bright depths came chains to bind her. They bound her limbs with a speed that she had not seen in a very long time. The grip on her was extremely firm. She tried to test her own strength, but found that she was unable to move even a little bit.

This feeling of being forcefully restrained like this reminded her of a tower that she occupied for many years of her life. It was a place of loneliness, agony, and despair.

She absolutely despised that place and she did the only thing that made sense to her in the moment: she struggled.

She used all the magic that she knew which could free her from this prison that held her. She promised herself to never be a slave to anyone.

Never again.

* * *

 **RWBY - - - Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

Tyrian saw his queen in danger and he knew that he needed to move into action quickly. He needed to prove his loyalty to his one true master and mistress.

But before his mind and body could work out a course of action, he felt something striking his right leg. At first, nothing registered to him, but he saw a blade embedded into his thigh. Then the pain came back to him and he cried out.

Arthur dared not to do anything hasty, simply looking for an opening to attack with. They were all in a disadvantageous position.

The scientist tried to rationally explain what he was saying, but he couldn't really find the words to describe any of it. Believing in the power of magic was challenging enough, but this seemed like something else entirely, something that he had no concept of.

Hazel appeared indifferent, but he was far from giving into the enemy. He was simply watching and waiting, just like Arthur was.

The man who had yet to identify himself walked forward with a clear confidence that could not be false at all. It was something that only the most poised of individuals could pull off and especially in a situation like this.

Salem glared back with the most contempt that any of them had ever seen. All attempts to free herself had been met with failure. It wasn't even close to being a conflict; it was all so one-sided and anyone with a sane mind be able to see that.

Tyrian refused to see reason. His hysteria combined with his physical pain was only making him dead weight.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he could do anything to begin with.

Hazel knew that fighting was the only choice, but none of them could even do that because then they would all die.

Except Salem. They all knew she was immortal and she had proven as much to all of them.

"I have no need for a broken woman who is barely above a wild animal, so I will be taking several items of interest from you."

The teenage boy placed a single hand upon the forehead of the master of this domain. From this point of attachment came blue energy that seemed to flow into Salem. This was followed by a feminine scream of agony. All assembled could only watch, unable to act and unable to speak.

"Fight me all you like. I will have your power one way or another. In fact, fight me with all your strength. Show me your resolve. Prove to me that you are strong."

Only another shrill scream echoed throughout the chamber. It was the only thing that could be placed with some degree of certainty. It was an ugly thing, something that only a truly desperate person would let spill from their mouth. When pushed into a corner, Mankind would often revert to a frenzied state not unlike that of a mother bear fighting tooth and nail to protect her cubs from a threat.

"I can only sense sour emotions from you. Such lowly feelings will never amount to anything in the end. It is only a temporary power boost."

The physical pain coupled with the taunting words only drove Salem to greater degradation. Her head wrenched back and forth in a desperate attempt to free herself from the grasp of her captor, but to absolutely no avail. He would not release her.

The power of the Grimm Queen was now manifesting in the atmosphere all around. The power of the seasons seemed to converge on all of them.

"Ma'am, your power!" Watts was the first to realize what was going on. "Don't lose control! You can't-"  
"AAAHH!" Salem was in no position to be receiving advice.

"My queen!" Tyrian had managed to ignore his pain, but now he couldn't stand up let alone move.

"What on Remnant?" Hazel watched with amazement.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, the three men braced themselves for the inevitable power that their leader would unleashed, but even they knew that such an effort would ultimately be a fruitless one. If they moved, they would get pierced by the weapons floating all around them. Tyrian's wound was proof enough that aura was ineffective. On the other hand, if they were not stabbed to death, Salem's power would surely do them all in. No matter what, there didn't seem to be any scenario in which any of them came out alive.

"It would seem that being immortal has only taught you arrogance and hatred. If this is the fate that awaits those that are given the gift of eternal life, it would seem that I have dodged a bullet, as the saying goes."

Salem had been forced down to her knees, but her head remained facing forward. Her eyes were no longer open. She could be fighting an internal war as well. Perhaps it was some sort of psychological attack.

"ENOUGH!" Tyrian bellowed loudly. "YOU DIE-"

But the faunus couldn't finish what he wished to say as the girl accompanying the golden-haired individual use her power, letting a searing flame burn all him, enough to cause him massive discomfort. The psychopath might revel in pain and misery and suffering, but even he had his limits.

"Please don't make a lot of noise." The green-haired child informed. "Big brother Gilgamesh is busy."

So that was his name. It was unlike anything that any of them had ever heard. It certainly didn't sound like a name derived from a color.

"Why are you doing this?" Hazel narrowed his eyes. "What is your objective?"  
"Nothing that a mangy mutt like yourself needs to be aware of." Gilgamesh sneered. "You should be worried about your own lives. They are about to end soon."

That was the cue for Arthur, Tyrian, and Hazel to shield themselves as best they could. Their decision came only a second before all hell broke loose. Salem was all but losing to an unstoppable force and she was no immovable object. Whatever logic she possessed was now consumed by the destructive nature she was known for.

The frosty chill of winter came first, plunging the temperature to sub-zero. Ice and snow formed where there was none before.

Next came torrents of water to quickly melt away the cold, but this was no calm water. It was a torrent that mercilessly splashed all around. Any loose objects within the room had lost ground and now swished about in the pools that had formed.

Then the scorching heat of summer, evaporating all the water in an instant. So high was the temperature that not even a trace of liquid remained within less than one sixth of a minute. It was as dry as the deserts in Vacuo during the summer time.

Finally, gusts of wind began to hurl all around, bringing into existence mini cyclones spinning all around. Bolts of lightning reigned down from the sky, shattering the windows, which scattered pieces of glass all across the meeting room.

However, it was not just the elements that were being unveiled at this time. All of the powers at Salem's disposal came to bear in this confined space. Telekinesis, energy manipulation, power drain, life alteration, everything and anything that the magic bestowed upon her could do, she did it.

Chaos. That was the only word that could, in a small way, describe the event that was transpiring within these walls.

Nothing but chaos in its more pure and undiluted form.

And its epicenter was battling with all the willpower that it could muster.

And it was losing.

The passage of time had become irrelevant as all of this ensued. It could have been one second. It could have been one minute. It could have been one hour. It could have been a day. It didn't matter. None of that mattered.

"HAHAHAHA!" A full-on laugh echoed. "HAHAHAHA!"

It was the laugh of the one who had instigated it all. He didn't find this perilous in the least. If there was anyone to see his expression, they would have thought him to be a madman, someone already in the deep darkness.

Then again, how did a sane person understand a person who had lost touch with what was considered to be normal?

Would it even matter?

All at once, the magical power came to an end. It was as if all of it was cut off like no such thing had occurred, but its aftermath was visible for all to see. What was once an orderly and tidy room was now destroyed beyond recognition.

Not that the state of the room mattered because there were only three people still alive in this room.

A little girl.

A teenage boy.

A broken woman.

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night - - - RWBY**

* * *

Gilgamesh could only look down in absolute disappointment as Salem collapsed to the ground. After having been subjected to his power, he expected as much, but he thought her to be stronger than this. If this was the extent of her conviction, then she didn't have all that much truth be told.

It was easy to hate the world and blame the world for personal suffering. Virtually all people did it at one point or another. It was a natural human response, but by fueling that response, it only lowered an individual, made them weaker. If a person was not willing to take personal responsibility for their own faults in life, then they would never achieve anything meaningful or substantial.

Gilgamesh had probed her mind while stealing Salem's magical power. What he saw was a tragic story that he had seen play out so many times. It was unimpressive, uninspiring, and uninteresting. Whatever good she had in her was long gone, replaced only by a need to punish those that she felt wronged her. It was pettiness at its finest.

The King of Heroes could have just as easily taken her immortality too. One day, he would do just that, but for now, he needed this woman alive. She was one of the last remnants of the first wave of Mankind on Remnant. Her physical body just might yield some interesting results in comparison to the humans now living on this planet.

But first, a proper means of imprisonment was needed.

"Girl, burn her body until it is nothing but ashes." Gilgamesh ordered Lily. "Make sure that you are thorough."

"R-right!" Lily rushed to proceed.

The green-haired faunus girl quickly lit an inferno around Salem and within minutes, there was a roasting immortal human that lost its form, and eventually settling into ashes on the ground.

Once she had been reduced, Gilgamesh retrieved a simple but durable jar from the Gate of Babylon to contain her ashes. As long as she did not possess any magical powers, she would never be able to escape. Her consciousness would continue on and that was exactly what he needed from her.

A housebroken woman was less troublesome to deal with.

"This place is unfitting for me." Gilgamesh looked all around. "But with a little improvement, it will become something spectacular."

Cut off from the rest of the world, this castle afforded quite a few amenities and conveniences that would be helpful in achieving his next goal. With complete isolation from the rest of civilization, there was no need to watch his footsteps or be cautious. He could what he pleased when he pleased.

The former ruler of Uruk walked up to the far side and glanced below to see the black pools where Grimm came into being. These pits were churning out unrefined beasts, yet there was potential just waiting to be perfected.

The smell of blood then permeated through the air around them.

That's right.

There were dead people in here.

* * *

 **This was tougher than I expected to write, but I am satisfied with the end result.**

 **The results of this chapter are the product of me growing rather impatient with this drawn-out plot that RWBY has involving its villains. As far as I see it, none of them have made any impressions on me in the least. Perhaps I will change my mind as more episodes come out, but this story needs to go on.**

 **I'm sure many of you have at least thought of the idea of Gilgamesh becoming an antagonist, but my ultimate plan is not really that simple. There's a much greater destination that I have in mind.**

 **Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all of you for suppoting this story. Out of all my whacky ideas, I honestly never expected this one to be as popular as it is. Grammar issues will be corrected as I find them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _ **"You may delay, but time will not."**_

 **Benjamin Franklin**


End file.
